Loving You At Dusk And Missing You At Dawn
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Sookie meets Eric on an empty road on her way home. And finds herself falling in love at every turn. He won't let her out of his sights, and Sookie doesn't want to be. She'll be loving him at dusk...and missing him at dawn.
1. What Are You Doing Out So Late?

Loving You At Night...

"Little girl, little girl why are you out so late?" A man who looked like a poster Abercrombie model appeared before me, and I could tell right off the bat he was a vampire. Here in Bon Temps we didn't have vampires at all. We were a small non-tolerable town of the sort. I don't know how I knew exactly but he had a presence about him that was chilling. Hold on something wasn't quite right, I couldn't hear his thoughts I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the night. Only the soft, often unobtainable of silence came from him. "I am not a little girl" I resented that in fact, since my grandmother (bless her soul) died I'd been taking care of myself and the house nicely without any help from my brother or any other person for that matter.

His dull eyes lit up, "You are much of a child to me, as any other human on this planet..." His smile broadened "Little girl"

I chose to ignore his clear intentions to irk me, "What is a vampire doing in Bon Temps?"

"Who says I am a vampire?" Suddenly the air around me chilled, my skin crawled under his scrutiny , I couldn't describe how I knew if I wanted to. I just did, simple as that.

"I do" I told him, crossing my arms across my Merlottes t-shirt. "I hope you aren't here to create trouble, we don't need any of that"

"Very good at evading my question, little girl." He stepped forward, he almost intimidated me to move backward but I kept my ground. " Human can not sense Vampires, little girl. What are you?"

"Well I can, and I'm a human"

"You aren't human" He stated, looking me from the top of my blonde head down to my white shoes. "That's for sure, but what are you?"

"I just told you, now if you excuse me I think I'll head home" I walked pass him trembling down to my knees, he could kill me if he wanted to. Vampires became powerful with every passing year and this Vampire's power radiated off of him like cologne. He could probably crush every bone in my body with one hit.

"You have a long way to walk" He observed, walking lazily beside me. Vampires had the speed of light, so he could keep up with me no matter how fast I walked.

"That's fine by me, I'm used to it since my car broke down." It had broke down earlier in the week, it was a piece of junk but it was my car. I'd find someway to fix it, my brother Jason _was _supposed to check it out but he was too busy chasing tail.

"I could take you home" He suggested, like I was just _begging _him to take me.

"You don't have a car that I can see of, and I rather you not see my home to be honest" A vampire knowing where I lived wasn't something I wanted. Not that I had anything against vampires, I was fascinated by them actually.

"Vampires have amazing speed, little girl. We don't need cars, though they do help us blend in"

"Oh" I sighed, "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

He shook his blond head smiling down at me with the prettiest blue eyes "Nope"

"Fine" I gave up, my feet hurt and I didn't want to walk home on dead feet. "My house is just-" My scream was lost on the wind, he picked me up in his arms cradling me like a baby and then everything whizzed past us in a blur. When he stopped we were on my door step, when he let me go I let my fist fly into his jaw. It connected before he could even expect the move. "You bastard! You could've warned me that you were going to do that!"

His smile was like the devil, sweet but I knew that it was lethal underneath. "What would be the fun in that?" The vampire looked behind me at my door, "You don't have a man?"

"No, I'm single." I hadn't had a boyfriend or a date in ages.

"Hm, would you mind if I came in?" He asked me wistfully.

"Most certainly not!" I exclaimed, what kind of woman did he think I was?

"What is your name?"

"I am _not _telling you"

He came closer, his eyes matching mine. "_Tell me your name_"

"Are you trying to mesmerize me or something?" I asked confused why he was looking at me like that. His voice sounded seductive, but other than that I wasn't effected by whatever he was trying to do.

He stood straighter, "I must find out what you are, little one. It's called glamour and it will seem that you are immune to it"

It was my turn to smile, "I am?"

His face fell disappointingly, his luscious lips twisting in a scowl. "Yes, and I'm guessing that you're proud of yourself?"

"You'll be right, good night I'm going to bed" I stepped away, climbing the few stairs to my porch opening my front door. Without looking I knew he was still there, watching me intensely.

"This will not be the last time you see me, little girl"

"My name is Sookie!" I yelled at me, finally tired of him calling me 'little girl'.

"I'm Eric Northman. Sweet dreams...little one." Was his last words before going into the shadows, gone.

* * *

"That bloodsucker could have killed you Sookie, vampires only want to drain and leave you!" Tara tried to convince me, I was thinking more and more that it was a terrible idea to tell her about Eric. Who had been on my mind all night and day since I'd met him. Those eyes had left an impression.

"Well I'm still here." I snapped taking plates that Lafayette put on the counter to their proper tables. It was hard trying to block out every single thought, that got thrown at me for eight hours straight. And dealing with a best friend who was worrying about me for no darn reason since I wasn't going to see that vampire again. Never mind what he'd said I'm sure that he had better things to tend to than concentrating on a human.

"Sorry for giving a fuck, Sookie" Tara retorted angrily when I returned, I didn't let it bother me she was just upset over her mother who'd attacked her calling her a demon in disguise. The woman was nuts, but deep down she loved her daughter and just couldn't see what was right.

"Tara stop bitching and drink" Lafayette ordered, moving a shot of Tequila towards her on the bar counter. "When was the last time you had some dick? You too uptight."

"Eww, Lafayette"

"What you ain't interested in sex?" Lafayette asked, playing with one of the gold hoops that hung from his ears.

"No, I just don't like talking about it so crudely, it rubs me the wrong way it's gross"

"Um, I can find someone to rub it the right way for ya if you let me." He teased, Tara and him cracked up at me for being uncomfortable.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?" Sam asked Lafayette, coming for my rescue.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "I'm on break, you're free to take your ass back there and cook yourself"

"Shit." Sam cursed under his breath, moving towards the back. Probably to go to the kitchen. It was hard to make Lafayette do anything he didn't already want to do himself.

"Tara if you don't want to go home, you can come sleep at my place. I have some of your stuff there to change into." I offered, ignoring the calls I was getting from customers until she answered. Those bastards could wait, half of them didn't like me anyway. Called me a freak in whispers when I wasn't looking, but unfortunately I was always listening. Even when I didn't want to.

"Thank you, Sookie." She said.

"Tara you are always welcome at my home. Anytime, you know that" This wouldn't be the first time she slept over at my house because she and her mother couldn't get along.

"Yeah, I do. I just think it's fucked up that this is still going on and I'm grown as hell." Tara hadn't moved out of here mom's place because she'd feel guilty for leaving her mom to be homeless since she paid the rent from whatever job she didn't get fired from because of her attitude.

"Move the fuck out, shit I keep telling you that you can come stay with me" It was true, Lafayette had told her too many times to count that she should come stay with him. I'd offered her too but I knew she wasn't leaving her mom. She loved her, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for leaving her mom in that kind of condition.

"And I told you why I couldn't so I don't see _any_ reason we need to keep bringing this up" Tara said crossly, taking the Tequila bottle out of Lafayette's hand and bringing it to her mouth for a swig.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the only waitress who needs to busing out there" Arlene complained, rushing over to pour a pint of beer. She was a sweetheart but lately Arlene's been acting a bit weird. Probably because her latest boyfriend was found dead. Funny because right after that there wasn't anymore dead girls. She refused to talk about it too.

Sam came back out and gave Lafayette an order sheet, "Break's over"

"Ain't that a bitch" Lafayette replied rolling his eyes. "Guess it's back to work ladies"

"Jason I really don't think going to a fang banging bar alone is a good idea" I don't know why Jason suddenly had the urge to go to the bar. He wouldn't really give me an answer, but I was pretty sure some girl was meeting him there. Jason wouldn't pass up any breathing, girl who had a working vagina. I mean he had standards, but not many.

At the door a blonde vampire carded us, "Aren't you just adorable, wanna be my pet?" She asked my brother who did nothing but practically drool over her. The woman was wearing a pink cat suit, and stiletto boots, very, um eccentric.

"Sorry ma'am but I'm meeting someone here" He replied, blushing boyishly at the attention he was receiving from the vamp.

"Did you really just call me 'ma'am'?" She asked disgusted, "Go in, Jason Stackhouse." She handed him his I.D back and her gaze fell on me. Her smile was ecstatic, "Oh, wow, I think I'll keep you."

"I'm not for sale" I replied.

"I never mentioned buying you my dear" She read my I.D, "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, that's a nice name" Her grin was pearly whites, I wondered how her fangs came out.

I took my I.D out of her hand, "Can I go in, or not?"

"Yes, you may" She chuckled, waving me in dramatically.

The place looked amazing,it was everything I expected it to be it. Which was a big ass cliche. I couldn't find Jason so I seated myself at the bar and ordered a drink. I looked around the room, trying to scout for my brother when my eyes landed on someone I hadn't thought I'd see again. "_Motherfucker_!" I said, louder than I wanted to. I bowed my head, and sipped on my drink when a man sat next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, excitement and liquor rolling off his tongue. "Girly! I'm talking to _you._" He poked me in my hip and I giggled, sitting up in my seat.

"You see that blonde sitting in that chair over there?" I said not pointing but gesturing with a swerve of my head.

"Duh, he's like the _only _reason I came here. He's mostly why anyone come's here other than the possibility of fucking a vamp" The man talked flamboyantly but he dressed like a conservative. He looked like he'd just came out of the office.

"Well if I knew he'd be here I wouldn't have came at all." I admitted, moving one of my loosened curls behind my ear.

"You _know _him?" He shrieked, and scooted his seat closer to mine.

I nodded my head, "In a wa-" Before I could finish my sentence the man grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat, he was stronger than I would've guessed. It was too late anyway Eric saw me and stood up out of his seat with another dark haired man. Who looked at me in wonder.

Eric waved to his guards to leave me alone as we made our way up the stairs to stand infront of them. Eric waved the man who I had the urge to strangle away. "Go away" Without stalling the man did as he was told. "Sookie Stackhouse, instead of me coming to you, you came to me" Eric was pleased. "Missed me much?"

"Hell no, like I told him" Pointing behind myself at the guy who stared at us from afar "If I knew you were going to be here I wouldn't have bothered to come. Only reason I did is because of my brother was meeting some girl here and he didn't want to come alone" The dark haired man stared at me silently, oddly I didn't feel disturbed out by it. He wasn't gawking, like most who just saw my butt and my breasts.

"Meet my friend Bill Compton" Eric said, not taking his eyes away from me.

"A pleasure" Bill rasped, taking my hand and kissing the tender flesh above my knuckles. I bit my lip to stop from shivering.

"Nice to meet you Bill" I said pleasantly.

"Since you aren't going anywhere fast, how about we chat?" It was more a demand than a suggestion, "Chow, bring me a chair will you?"


	2. Stop It

Loving You At Night...

With a twist of his leg he brought the chair I was sitting in closer to his. "I want you as close as I can get you."

"This isn't appropriate at all Eric." People had gathered around the platform to watch us, and my cheeks were red as an apple.

"You'll find that their is _nothing _about Eric that's _appropriate_ Sookie." Bill said sardonically, this man was funny, and handsome. There was more underneath that disdainful set face I knew.

"Jealous?" Eric had many qualities all types of men would be envious of. His body looked made for war and sex. His face was enticing enough to coax a mouse out of it's hole even if his fangs were dripping with blood.

"Never." Bill answered, this entire time neither of their eyes left me.

"It doesn't bother you that they just crowd around to stare so blatantly at you?" When I looked behind myself I saw a large group of people staring awkwardly at Eric.

"There are eight vampires that are currently looking at you, Sookie." Bill drawled, "Including us. No offence but-"

I stopped him, "No offense is just a warning that you're going to offend me."

"You look like a meal." He finished wryly.

"One good enough to eat." Eric added, licking his lips.

"Don't talk that way to me, I won't have it. That's gross, and disturbing." It was baffling how many conversations I was having about sex this week.

"Hm, but you can." Eric replied huskily, an erection bulging against the crotch of his pants.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, hopping from my seat and grasping my purse in front of me to block it from my vision.

"Is that an invitation?" He mused, standing with me.

"Shut up, Eric!" I yelled, tripping and falling off the platform. Someone caught me...Bill. That curiosity still wandering in his eyes.

"You all right, Sookie?" Bill asked, genuinely concerned. My hands wound around his neck instinctively so I wouldn't slip out of his grasp and to the floor.

"I think so."

He let me gain my feet and with the most dignity I could muster I walked away, and to the bathroom. Women were lined up at the sinks primping and looking mesmerized at their fresh vamp bites. Bragging and possibly lying about their relationships with said vampires who gave them the bites.

I locked myself in one of the bathroom, stalls and called Jason. "Where are you?"

"Home, you?" He sounded nonchalant for a person who let his little sister at a vampire bar.

"I'm at Fangtasia! What possessed you to leave without me?"

Jason started choking on something that I would bet money on was beer. "I'm sorry sis, it was that damn vampire bitch she probably mind fucked me into..." He trailed off, starting over "I don't even remember taking you with me to Fangtasia, just myself. Want me to come get you?"He was a sweetheart, he'll drive hell and back for me too.

I lost some of my heat "No, I'll find a way home myself."

"You sure?" He asked, sounding relieved he didn't have to come all the way out here again.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure you pay me for this."

"How about I fix your car tomorrow afternoon?"

"Like you were supposed to do three days ago?" I sighed, "It's fine Jason, good night."

"Bye, sis." There was an abrupt gasp from the women outside my stall, and then I heard the staccato of heels leaving the bathroom.

"Is there a problem, Sookie?" Eric had listened to my conversation outside the ladies room I bet. I stomped one of my feet, furiously mad at my brother all over again. "Do you think one of your, uh, friends could take me home?"

A thunderous laugh filled the room, and I felt silly standing there in the stall, I came out and I almost gasped "Where's your shirt?" His chest was smooth, taut, and ropes of muscles lined up to make a six-pack. I had to catch myself from moving closer to run my hands across it. I'd never seen a man with that kind of washboard chest before.

"I didn't see any need to wear it." He said simply.

"I need a ride" I reminded him.

"I'll love to take you home."

"None of your fri-"

"No."

"_Damnit_! Well I want to go home now."

"Okay."

We were silent while driving, I couldn't believe the way he conspicuously checked me out. Every now and again I found him looking at me from the side of his eye.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I ordered, looking over at him, taken away at the lust and admiration in his eyes.

"Don't blame me, it isn't my fault I can't keep my eyes from you. Sookie you are the most attractive woman I've seen my entire life-and I've lived a long time."

"Do you like me, Eric?" This had to be where he was headed, and I found the direct approach more effective.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Oh." Maybe I was mistaken by what I'd seen in his eyes, Eric was highly sexual as any other Vampire and he wasn't afraid to show it. His only fascination with me could be my body.

"I'm kidding, I'm very interested in you Sookie and not just in sex. Which is odd."

"Well if you like me, this is not the way to go about it."

"It works on most women."

"I'm not most women." I stated.

"So how should I...go about it?" He asked curiously, smiling cutely.

I shrugged, not sure what to say. "You can start by a compliment."

"You look fuck worthy in that dress." He looked over at me, and groaned. "And out of it I bet."

"Not that kind of compliment, Eric. A sweet one."

"You're hard to please." He complained.

"Am not." I protested.

"Are too." He shot back, "We're home"

"_I'm _home" I corrected him.

"Oh, yeah." He said absently, "Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I walk you to your door?" Guess he was trying to be polite because I was sure as I was that I have five fingers one each hand that he would have done it anyway.

"That'll be nice." I unbuckled my seat belt in a blink Eric was out of the car and around it opening the car door for me. "Thank you" It was nice of him, kind of gentlemanly move.

We walked to my door and he commented on my dying flowers that my grandmother used to work on. I was mad enough to spit at myself that I let them get this way. Grandmother would be livid if she saw them herself. "I haven't had time to tend to 'em my grandmother will be rolling in her grave when she hears about this."

"If she's dead, and I mean _dead_. How will she hear?"

"Grandmother isn't alone in that cemetery, many of the towns biggest gossips are down there with her. She'll hear believe me"

"Sookie, you're either going to like me or hate me for this." Whether or not I would, Eric was downright ecstatic for whatever he had planned. It was all over his face.

"For what?" I was almost to afraid to ask.

"This." Eric's lips soft, and coaxing captured my own. One hand curled into my hair pulling as our lips matched each others. I couldn't resist his touch, the feeling was incredible. I was hot, and willing in a way I never had been before.

When he tore away from me, I stumbled back tracing my lips with my index finger. "Why did you do that?" I stuttered, still affected by him. The look in his eyes was melting me where I stood.

"To see if you wanted me just as bad as I wanted you." He explained like it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"Well don't do it again." I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Don't worry I won't. Next time you'll be wanting to kiss me."

"Don't hold your breath" I said stupidly, vampires didn't need to breathe.

"You're adorable, sleep tight little girl" And then he was gone.

In the morning Tara was in my kitchen with Jason. She'd had the biggest crush on him since we were little. Of course Jason was so self-centered he didn't notice her infatuation with him. It was kind of sad. "Hey Sookie, I brought you breakfast; doughnuts and coffee"

"Smells good, you here to fix my car?" I sat down beside Tara, and nudged her playfully with my elbow.

"Already working on it, sis." He said proudly, "Actually I'm almost finished with it."

"Yeah, he came over pretty early too." Tara noted, "He told me that you two went to Fangtasia last night, he mentioned that there's a popular vampire there. What was his name again?" Tara thought she'd caught me going to see Eric, which I hadn't done on purpose.

Jason answered, chewing on a glazed doughnut, "Eric, the chicks dig him a lot."

"Isn't the vampire you met the other day named Eric too? That's an unusual coincidence." Tara said sweetly.

"Sure is." I replied, not giving any information up. It wasn't any of her business who I was seeing, and she wouldn't approve if I told her regardless.

"Alright I'm going to begin working on your car" Jason said, I got up and followed him out of the door and cursed when I slammed into the back of him when he stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"Holy shit, Sookie. Who's car is that?"

I walked around him and gaped at a gorgeous brown car, it was shiny, and new. "I don't have a clue."

Someone hopped out of the car, and approached us. "Hello my name is Daniel Ivan! I'm a friend of Eric Northman. I'm just returning a favor to him by bringing this car to you."

"Why?"

"Well I was told your car was 'a piece of shit' and that you needed a new one. I showed Eric my best cars, and he picked this one for you." He explained with a plastered on smile, it stayed and stretched but never faded away.

"Sookie! You're seeing that vampire from Fangtasia?" Jason didn't really seem happy about that, even though he'd just the other night slept with one.

"No!" I told him.

"_Liar_" Tara spat, behind me.

"I don't want the car." I couldn't accept this, it was too much.

"I'm not taking it back. Eric would have my head and not figuratively."

"Well shit, what am I supposed to do?"

"As I can see this is more than an upgrade to what you're driving." He said laughing at the piece of junk that was further up my driveway. "Look you can call Eric later, and straighten it out but for now this is your car." And then in a pitch of smoke he was gone.

"Does this mean I don't have to fix your car?" Jason asked hopefully.

After I got off of work I went home to change, and then went to Fangtasia. I didn't care if I wanted to look cute when I saw him again, he was a pompous ass but I admitted to myself I was attracted to him. I picked out a cute white cute top that was haltered by lace, and a pair of jeans and heels that I wasn't quite used to yet. The bouncer at the door had changed, this Vampire was a man and he smiled with fangs before letting me in.

I found Eric at the same spot as last time, he stood when he saw me and if felt kind of like deja vu. I walked up to the platform, taking his hand as he pulled me up. "You received my present?"

"I don't know what to say." I really, really didn't.

"A 'thank you' would be nice" He said.

"I can't accept it Eric, it's too much money. And we aren't-"

"How about you pay me back for it?" He suggested, all types of idea's flowing through his mind that I knew I wouldn't agree to, even if my body was begging.

"How?"

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"A date with me doesn't even amount to how much that car costs" I objected, he probably did all of this on purpose just to get me to go on a date with him. He knew I wouldn't accept a car and not come and tell him off. Vampires had centuries to learn the way of humans.

"Don't doubt yourself, Sookie. You are more than worth it. I'll buy a million cars, or other frivolous things to get you in my hold"

"A car would settle the debt?"

"Most definitely, and a kiss."

"A kiss won't be given unless you earn it" I teased, Eric I noticed was bringing me out of the prude shell I've been in my entire life. He didn't hide what he felt, and what he wanted to say he said.

"Then I'll have to do my best." He gestured towards his chair. "Sit."

I shook my head, my hair bouncing pass my shoulders, "Sorry I can't I have to get home, and feed my kitten"

Disappointment was briefly drawn on his face, disappearing almost instantly. "See you tomorrow then." Unexpectantly I was anxious for tomorrow night to come.


	3. Don't Be So Sure, Sookie

"Who are you dressing up for?" My brother had come over an hour before my date with Eric. And curling my hair was proving to be near impossible, mostly because Jason asking me ridiculous questions like if Eric lived in a coffin or not which I didn't know anyway's.

"Sookie you aren't going to have sex with him are you?"

I winced, "I don't plan to at least not tonight"

"I hope not ever. It could be dangerous fo-"

"Jason you don't know up from down most of the time so don't tell me what to do"

"I never told you to do anything Sookie. Damn what flew up your ass?"

Sighing, I calmed down and set my curlers down so I wouldn't hit my brother impulsively with them. "Sorry I'm just nervous my hair is acting funny, and I don't know what to expect on this date"

Jason crossed his arms over each other, "Well sis, that's understandable." He said trying to sound like a big brother, and responsible. Before I could reply the door bell rang. I knew who it was without asking. It was him; Eric. I could almost feel him outside the front door, waiting for me to answer. I maneuvered around Jason and went to the door. With a hesitant breath, I opened it.

"You look beautiful." Eric rumbled, taking in every inch of me in those blue eyes of his.

"Are those the first words your supposed to say to a lady?"

"Why is everything I say wrong Sookie?" Eric asked earnestly, he was right every time he said something I questioned it or snapped at him.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry...thank you Eric. You look handsome, if you don't mind me saying." He looked amazing in a dark blue suit, I wondered what restaurant we were going to.

"Handsome is what you say to your grandfather, what do you really think of the way I look tonight Sookie?" He demanded me to tell him, and I felt compelled too.

"Well I think you look sexy...more to the point you look like sex." I blushed as I said the words, but it pleased me to see lust fill his eyes.

"Don't be afraid to say what you feel when you are with me Sookie. I'll always say what's on my mind, no matter what." He looked over my shoulder and I knew that Jason was standing there listening. "You're Jason"

I looked behind me and gave Jason the 'shut the hell up' look. He better not open his mouth up and spew nonsense. Not in my home.

"Yeah I'm Sookie's brother. And look you better not get her into trouble tonight, because Vampire or not I'll kick your ass." Jason may be good-natured, and childish but when it came to his little sister he was never kidding around.

For a second I saw something cross Eric's eyes but I didn't catch it. "Are you ready to go?"

I reached up to finger my hair, "Um no I have to finish my hair."

"It looks fine to me." Eric shrugged.

"It isn't" I protested, I looked back at Jason and gestured towards the door pointedly. "Don't you have to be home Jason?"

"No" He said stubbornly.

"Go home Jason" I sighed.

"Alright. Call me when you get home tonight though" Looking at Eric, "Or I'll be back here around two A.M."

"You'll be wasting gas." I pointed out. Sometimes Jason could be a complete drama queen.

"Making sure my sister is safe isn't wasting gas" He replied, brushing past me out of the door.

"You may as well come on in because I have to finish my hair"

* * *

"How many women have you brought back here?" I asked him, he had taken me to his condo, where a line of food was placed on the table like a Thanksgiving buffet.

"You are the only one, you should count your self special"

"Why is that? Why am I the only one you've taken here?"

He took a sip from a golden goblet, licking his lips clean before answering. "I wanted to impress you"

I brushed my hair behind my ear, leaning into my chair staring back at him. "If you were human I'll think you were blushing"

"I've never been this attracted to a human like this before. I'm intrigued with you entirely."

"I'm just like every other blue-eyed blonde girl out there, just maybe a little different." _Like you know hearing other people thoughts_.

"We both know you're more than that."

"What was the longest relationship you've had?" I asked curiously and successfully changing the top of discussion.

"Hell, probably back when I was human. I don't keep women around for long. The only women who has stuck by me for more than a week is Pam" He said humorously.

"Oh." I began eating to cover up my thoughts. If he couldn't even withstand a relationship more than a week, how was the two of us going to work out? Oh wait, this was only one date to settle the car debt I had with him.

"Don't be discouraged, people can change"

"You aren't human though. Vampires live thousands, and thousands of years to settle in their ways and never change. Simply because they don't have to change to get through life"

"Don't be so sure, Sookie" He replied. "I've been wondering...have you ever fucked a Vampire?"

I thought about telling him off, telling him it wasn't any of his damn business but I wanted to answer him. "I'm still a virgin Eric. I haven't...fucked anyone"

"You have to be kidding me" He said incredulously.

"Well I'm not a girl who just sleeps around with everyone, I'm not a ho"

"No one called you a ho'...What did you think of my friend Bill?"

That was an odd question, "Why?"

"He's been asking about you, I'm just wondering why"

"I wouldn't know why, what did he say?" A vampire going around asking about me didn't sound like a good thing at all. Sounded like very bad news actually.

"Why are you interested?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm not interested Eric, I just wanted to know what he said. You afraid he's going to try to take me away or something?" It was cute that he was jealous that I might want something to do with Bill Compton.

"I'm insulted that you think that Bill could have any woman who I" He stopped down he asked, "Have you been thinking about our kiss?"

"Honestly I have, for some reason I can't wait to kiss you again" I said truthfully, I knew I was blushing from the apple of my cheeks to my lips.

"I have that effect on woman"

"Your such a pompous ass" And I couldn't fathom why I was still amazingly attracted to him.

"Good thing I'm good-looking" Eric chuckled, he stood up and walked to me. I loved the way he towered over me, all that height, all that muscle attracted to me. Wanting to kiss me. The thought of having him drove me crazy. "I can not wait any longer Sookie, stand up" I obeyed without retort. Without hesitation he took me in his arms aggressively, one hand wrapped into my hair while the other cupped my ass. I felt the passion in his lips, I felt fire in his tongue. I dared to get even closer with him. I wanted more, so much more.


	4. You Know My Name!

"Eric, no, no. Stop."I moaned, my body was on fire. From his lips, his teeth, and his tongue. I had come, hard when his hands slipped underneath my underwear parting the vee between my thighs, and relentlessly pleasuring me. I shouldn't have let myself succumb to him but my body refused to resist Eric.

When he heard me say 'no' his mouth left my navel and sprang up from my body. "Your mouth is saying yes even as you say no Sookie." He rolled over beside me and I caught my breath as he observed me intensely, almost to remember every breath, moan, and move I made. "I was hoping you'll at least wait until I tasted you before you came to your stupid senses."

"I won't sleep with you, Eric. I'm not losing myself to lust."

"Humans and their morals. Lust is what sex is all about. Fucking someone within an inch of their senses and yours because your physically attracted, your attracted by their scent, the need to-"

"Not for me." I said softly, "For me sex will be with the man I love, our love, souls, and whole being connected. Sex is the most intimate thing I've heard of, why would you want to just fuck anyone? With no love, no...nothing? It's pointless if you ask me."

"I can't persuade you, hmn?" He asked rhetorically, as he looked at me I could tell that he was actually seeing me. Not trying to figure me out, but weighing out if he wanted me as bad as he thought he did.

I shook my head, my fair blonde hair brushing over my shoulders past the straps of my dress. I didn't even feel uncomfortable with my dress pushed up past my stomach. I didn't think it was right at this moment though. I didn't want to tempt Eric. So I tried as inconspicuously as I could to pull it down past my thighs. "You'll have to make me fall in love with you Eric."

His eyes sparkled diffidently, he looked unsure of himself. "Would you be my girlfriend, Sookie?"

My eyes went wider than saucers, I wasn't expecting this question. At least not tonight, on our very first date, but I couldn't fight it. I wanted more than anything to say yes. To stop listening to my brain and follow my heart. "Yes."

"That was maybe the worst mistake you ever made in your life Sookie, I'm warning you now. If I have the power to make you love me, I will. I haven't loved in centuries but what I have left of a heart feels like it beats when I look at you."

"Kiss me, Eric."

* * *

"Sookie!" My best friend Tara raced in the kitchen of Merlottes's where I was having a heck of a time dealing with an electric company over the phone. I had paid my ill a week ago and today they had turned my electric off saying I'd never paid it in the first place. I pushed mute on my phone because the woman was just talking away about nothing I wanted to hear.

"Did something happen, Tara?" I asked, leaning against the wall beside the doors of the kitchen.

"No." Tara smiled, she looked pretty in a pair of black pants, and a cute olive colored top and flats to match. Tara didn't like wearing heels much because she couldn't run in them. "Sam's giving you the night off since it's so slow here, and Sookie we're going out."

Lafayette dropped his spatula on the stove, "Hold up bitches, I'm not invited?"

Tara smacked her lips and turned to face him, "Shut the fuck up. You can go if you want to, but Sam only said Sookie had the night off."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "These country mothafucka's can cook for themselves. I'm going with y'all."

* * *

Tara and I situated ourselves at the bar, ready to drink, and ready for fun. Lafayette had found a man before we even stepped into the place. He had seen him in line, and decided to get his number. And he got his way. Lafayette always went after what made him happy, most of the time anyway.

"First two shots of Tequila!" Tara shouted at me over the noise of the bar. The drinks came fast and I grinned along with her as we downed the drinks simultaneously.

"I think we'll get along well. You like pink, I like pink. I'm wet, and from what I can smell you are soaking in your panties dear." That certain sardonic drawl was oddly familiar for me, I heard the voice just beside me. I looked and I saw Pam, the bouncer for Fangtasia. The woman she was talking to had a pink skirt and a white and pink shirt on. And Pam was fingering the middle of the girls shirt playfully.

"Sookie, do you hear me? I said look at Lafayette. Look!" Tara was tapping me on the shoulder bubbling with laughter.

When Pam heard my name her head jerked up and our eyes caught, her lips snaked into a smile. And she began whispering to the woman and I gave my attention to Lafayette on the dance floor. Gyrating on a man who was humping him like there was no tomorrow.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you look fine tonight. Here to meet someone?"

"I'm here with my friends, and I guess I don't have to ask what you're here for." I responded smartly, I was sure that Eric didn't send her to check on me or anything. I was just not in the mood for any trouble tonight.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your pretty little hair in a few seconds." And she told the truth, she'd grabbed the girl and disappeared in moment. I was glad that Tara wasn't paying attention, she was focused on Lafayette on the dance floor.

"Let's dance Tara." And we did, we danced for hours, until both of our legs were ready to give out and our hair styles were sweated out. We stayed at Liv until around three in the morning before we left for home. When I was on my way home in my cab I saw a figure on the ground as we passed it. Tara had already been dropped off so it was just the driver and I.

"Oh fuck! Did you see that? Tell me you saw that? Stop the car!" I yelled at the man, and when he did listen I threw a couple of bills at him since he refused to wait for me and I raced towards the figure I saw. I had five shots of Tequila and my system and that was more than enough for me to be unsteady.

The thing was a woman, she was completely naked and heaving with blood all over her body. She was bleeding from stomach wound and when she saw me she breathed faster. "Sookie" She choked up, the words sounded like gravel crawling up her throat.

"You know my name?" I was stunned that she did when I reached in my pocket for my phone. She weakly grabbed my hand.

"No, no. It's alright, I'm dying. But I have to complete the task I was given or I'll have died for nothing. Sookie..."

"You should let me call someone, were you raped? Oh my god, you were! Where are your clothes?"

"When I shift I can't wear them, ever seen a horse with a shirt on?" She said hoarsely, "Sookie, you are not fully human, you are Fae. A fairy. Do not tell a soul because even the people you trust will tell if they believe it will save you."

"Are you insane! I shouldn't have listened to you! What are you talking about, a fairy?"

"Tonight think about Claudine, you've seen her before when you were younger you just don't remember. She told me to tell you, that there is one person you can trust. She nor I can tell you but you must pick carefully. Even your trusted ones, will not be able to-" Her eyes continued to stare at me even as she didn't breathe. I didn't know what to do, or what to say but call the police. My phone wasn't working though, it suddenly shut off and wouldn't shut back on.

"Well shit! How was I supposed to grab Kendall if the woman was there?" I heard the thoughts but I didn't know where or who it was. From the voice I heard inside the person's mind I knew it was a man. He was watching us, the girl and I. And I didn't like it. "Can't believe Kendall died, that I have to take her back home but...shit woman move!"

My instincts shifted, this man was trying to grab the woman. _Ever seen a horse with a shirt on? _What if?... I moved out-of-the-way and began walking up the path home, walking hesitantly, and trying to not run back to the girl like I wanted to. Within seconds the man's voice was gone, and I didn't feel the presence of the girls body anymore. I knew she was gone with him. Walking home alone in the pitch black reminded me of when I met Eric, right now I wished he would appear so could take me home.


	5. Meow

Everything became a blur, I could barely see where I was going it was so dark. And I wasn't in the condition to go running around without any direction at all. I was buzzing, and I was already feeling hung over. My mind slowly turned to mush, and I stopped running. I didn't know where I was going anyway. I could've been making my self even more lost. So I laid beside a tree and I called out Eric's name, over and over again. Hoping that he had heard me somehow.

"Sookie!" The voice woke me up immediately, my heart reacted from the voice like a moth to a flame. My eyes cracked open and I saw Eric with aluminum foil covering some of his hair. At first I was confused then I began to laugh. He had been in the middle of dying his hair when hearing me call out for him.

"Eric, there was a girl, and she..." I remembered what the girl had warned me of and I shut my mouth. "Can you take me home, please?"

He looked at me confused, and worried about what had happened before you came. Eric didn't ask any questions though, he bent down and picked me up. Carrying me as if I weighed nothing but an ounce. And then we were off into night. I didn't see anything that we passed but I saw Eric's face. His jaw set angrily, and his eyes full of thoughts. He may not be asking me any questions, but I knew he was going to find out what happened tonight.

"Here you are." Eric said absently, setting me down to my feet.

"Thank you, Eric." I reached into my bra and tried to get my key out but I couldn't so I fidgeted a bit and I looked up to find Eric watching me with a bemused smile. I got the key out and unlocked the door and when I was about to step into the threshold Eric grabbed me from behind. His chest smashed into my back. Eric held me roughly, and his hand that held my neck was cold, and his fingers were pressing into my collarbone.

"One thing I hate is when people keep secrets. Believe me when I tell you that I have plenty of them that I would like to keep from you and I know that many of them will come to light with you. Your's aren't any different. I will know what happened tonight, I will. I just wished that you would be the one to tell me." And then with a quick kiss on my cheek he was gone. I wanted to kick myself for not telling him.

* * *

"Hell naw, this shit makes me want to go right back home and bring my Febreeze in here. It smells like ass and chitlins. And we don't even cook that shit here." Lafayette complained, leading into the little open window that I went to, to get the orders.

Tara hopped off her bar stool and walked over, "I smelled that too but I thought it was you."

"Be thankful that I actually like you or I would've beaten your ass by now."

"Lafayette you love me." Tara smiled widely, they always bantered like this but everybody in Bon Temps knew their bond was unbreakable.

"Yeah, whatever." Lafayette rolled his eyes, he looked over at Sam Merlotte and chuckled. " Sookie when you gone hit that?"

"Sam and I are friends, y'all know that."

"Sam is in love with you Sookie. You're just too blind to notice." Tara said.

I did know, it wasn't like Sam hid it. He'd tried to talk to me about it several times but I couldn't allow myself to even think about Sam. He was the only boss that I worked for who accepted me for who I was and didn't think I was just some blonde, blue-eyed bimbo. "Sam is my boss, I'm not going to jeopardize that." Jeopardize wasn't a big word but it was on my Word A Day Calender that I read everyday.

"Damn Sookie...if I was you I would've had him sideways, front ways, sixty-nine-"

"Oh, may I join in? I love sexual positions, especially the sixty-nine." It was Pam. In a all black cat suit and killer boots, she looked sexy. All vampires, ugly, or attractive always had this certain sensuality about them. Pam carried hers on her tongue.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm here to make sure your safe. " She responded coolly, "Eric's a _little _over the top." Pam explained she looked around the bar and sighed disappointed. "This place is a dump."

"No Catwoman did not just call-" Lafayette started.

"Shut the fuck up, she's a vampire." Tara scolded him, turning on her heel and walking back to her post at the bar.

"Eric didn't mention this to me last night." I told her, but what was I thinking? Eric wouldn't have asked me if I wanted protection. He knew I wouldn't have accepted it. I eyed Pam curiously, "What did Eric say to you?"

Her lips curled into a wicked smile, "Oh, wouldn't you want to know darling."

"I have to get back to work." I blurted, walking away and going to the tables that were waiting for a waitress. Pam sat a booth in the front and watched me. I felt like I was being probed from the inside out and it was hard to keep everyone's voices out when I was focusing on what Pam was doing. So when I caught a customer at the bar thinking my name I began to freak out.

"Hm, she's a pretty good piece of ass, but I wonder why Eric wants her. She's not hotter than me!" It was definitely a woman. And she clearly didn't like me one bit. For once I was feeling territorial, Eric was my boyfriend. Whatever they used to have wasn't valid anymore. "What the fuck...is that Pam?"

I walked up to Pam and I asked her if she knew who the woman was. She looked at me funny and nodded, "Yes, that's Lisa. Why did you notice her?"

I didn't have an excuse to cover up with so I just shrugged, "I just did. Did she come to talk to me?"

Pam opened her purse and brought out her lipstick, "Only one way to find out."

I walked up to her sweet as pie, and she crooked her neck to look at me and I could see that she was impressed. She may not want to admit it but I was beautiful and she was trying hard to deny it. I wasn't the kind to flaunt though. "Hey, may I take your order tonight?"

Lisa looked to Tara, who looked like she was paying attention but she was all ears for sure. "No the bartender was helping me."

Tara smacked her lips, "I'm on break. Sookie can help you."

"I was never given a menu." Lisa said.

"You can do better than that can't you? Eric wouldn't go for the type that was too afraid to face someone." I said to her irate, I was expecting more from her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to exchange information with you, but Pam's here."

That piqued my interest, now I sat next to her at the bar. "And what is that?"

"Have you fucked Eric yet?"

Tara's head snapped to attention and she stared straight at me, hoping that I hadn't slept with Eric. I stood back up from the stool and took one of the menu's that lay on the bar counter and dropped it in front of Lisa. "Order, or...fuck off." I shouldn't be cursing, but it was brought out of me when situations like this happened. I never had to deal with a boyfriend's ex girlfriend because I never had a boyfriend that lasted more than a week.

"Well, meow." I heard Lafayette purr from the kitchen. I should have predicted he would be listening. He was aware of everything that went on around him.

I passed by Pam but I didn't stop, even though I felt anger in her thoughts. I couldn't read Vampires, but sometimes I got images, or emotions from them. And Pam was pissed off, and I wondered why.


	6. Oh, Bubba!

After my shift was over so I clocked out, and went to my car. It was nice to have something durable to drive, that didn't threaten to give out every time I started it up. As I drove down the dirt path towards the road I felt that something was wrong. And I was right.

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Elvis. I screamed bloody murder and stopped my car immediately. "What the fuck!"

He covered his ears and cowered in the backseat, "No screaming, no screaming! Eric didn't tell me you would scream."

"What, Eric?" I said calming down just a little, it wasn't everyday that Elvis Presley was in your backseat outfit and all.

"Eric sent me to protect you Sookie. Hey, you are Sookie right? I'm not supposed to screw up." He babbled looking at me as to check off all the characteristics Eric told him of me.

I nodded my head slowly, "I'm Sookie."

His young handsome face broke out into a smile and he leaned back into his seat. "Good baby, that's good."

I licked my lips drily and unbuckled my seat belt. I needed to make a call. "Hey, um I'll be right back alright?"

"You better, girl...or I'll find you." He threatened with a smile.

"Shit." I muttered as I got out, I shut the door behind me and called Eric. He didn't answer on the first ring or the second. Frustrated I hung up and called Fangtasia. Chow answered the phone in a dull tone. "Hey, may I talk to Eric please? It's Sookie."

"No." He replied.

"Look I have fucking Elvis Presley in my car! Give the phone to Eric before I drive down there and hand deliver the King of Rock to Fangtasia's front door!" I shouted angrily. Today I refused to be ignored, this was to much already. I didn't need the responsibility of lugging a dead icon around.

There was a shuffle with the phone and then Eric was on, "Sookie, what is it?"

"Hm, I don't know maybe it's the undead Elvis in my backseat?" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't call him that, don't even let him hear you say that. Call him Bubba."

"Why on Earth would I call him Bubba?"

He explained why Elvis was still alive and I could have just staked the vampire who had done it. Now all the vampires used him as a play toy. Used as needed and hid from the world.

"How long do I have to deal with him?" I asked tiredly, I wanted to go home and crawl into bed right about now.

"Just until I get done at Fangtasia, then I'll come over until it's near sunrise." He said absently, he seemed busy with something else, or someone else.

"Oh, okay." I said, I wanted to say something else but I hesitated it was too soon to say this to him. Eric took the words right out of my mouth.

"You are really special Sookie, you know that right? You're always on my mind, and right now I miss you. And I saw you yesterday...this is sickening." He said disgusted and awed about what he was feeling for me. Eric wasn't used to feeling anything for women I guessed.

I bit my lip, DON'T SAY IT SOOKIE. "I miss you too, Eric."

"Good. I want you addicted."

"I am not addicted to you."

"When I get you in my bed you will be, Sookie. You will be."

* * *

At home I made me a hot bath and soaked for what seemed like ever, but was only twenty minutes. Bubba was outside where he wanted to be. Chasing a cat ? I didn't know but whatever made him happy was fine with me!

Just before I could slip my gown over my head the doorbell rang. So I tossed it on, and rushed downstairs to answer it. Forgetting to put my robe on. The night air was chilly but I ignored it as I saw Eric. His hair was cut short, smoothed back with highlights that brought out his eyes.

His lips curled up in a pleased smile, "That gown fits your body perfectly." Eric's eyes traveled down my neck all the way down to my toes. Making me shift my weight to my other foot nervously. My hair clung to my neck wet and the air was starting to bother me.

"I like your hair." I said back, not quite knowing what to say.

His laugh was loud, "Pam did it. May I come in?"

I licked my lips in anticipation on what would happen if I let him into my house. "Yes." I felt him behind me and I jumped when the door shut behind him.I heard the lock slide into place and I tried to calm myself as I led us to my living room. I sat on my couch and he sat next to me.

"I'm not going to tell you all that happened but I will tell you what happened that night..." I started off, I yelped when he took both of my legs and put them in his lap. Taking one leg he began massaging the tenderness just a few inches above my knee. "Uh...I took a cab back home. And I passed by her on the road and I made the driver stop. He left me there and I ran and found her just laying there. Bleeding...bleeding so bad that I knew she was going to die. She wouldn't let me call an ambulance though, and she wanted to tell me something. That was really important, she told me not to tell anyone else. No one. And I won't." I saw the way Eric's eyes narrowed on me, and I added. "Not yet anyway, I don't know if I should or not."

"Tell me now Sookie, is it anything that could get you killed? Are you in danger?"

"When I found her she was dying Eric, so I guess that I could be. I don't know. Danger has found me my entire life, and I've handled it. I'll handle this."

"Don't be stupid, Sookie. Do not. If anything, and I mean anything happens to you I want you to tell me. I don't care if you feel a shiver during the night, call me." He ordered, he grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me dead in my eye. "Promise me."

"Eric I promise." He didn't look like he believed me so I repeated myself. "I do!"

He sighed, "I hope your word is enough."

"I never broke a promise in my life, and I'm surely not going to start now." I assured him. My grandmother had taught me better than to promise anyone anything and not live up to it.

"Who is Lisa?"

His eyes bulged and mine turned to slits. "She's my ex lover."

"She was at Merlottes's tonight." I informed him curling my legs away from him.

His jaw twitched with displeasure. "Oh, was she? Pam failed to tell me that."

"Why would she?" I asked indignantly.

"Lisa isn't supposed to be here, she's been positioned in California." Eric said.

"So her being here must mean bad news."

"Lisa is wrecking chaos on the underworld again. And I'll have to clean up her mess, or punish her since I'm the sheriff." He didn't sound like he was up for it at all.

I decided to change the subject, "I need to go to bed."

"I'll lay with you until you fall asleep." Eric offered.

I grinned, "I was hoping you would give me a back massage until I fell asleep."

His eyebrows rose, and his eyes filled with arousal. "Naked?"

It was tempting to say yes, and feel his hands smooth over my back, my bottom, and legs...maybe between my thighs. Resistance reigned in though, and I shook my head. "No, but I'm not wearing anything under this gown so you should have fun."

"Maybe I'll coax you into not sleeping."

* * *

The next morning Eric wasn't there, and my back and other places felt great. I skipped down the stairs to my kitchen with my bathing suit on and sunglasses ready to sun bathe. I found Jason in my kitchen about to go to work but deciding that he needed to get breakfast from my house.

"You didn't cook, sis?" Jason asked disappointed.

I shrugged, "Nope, but Tara told me last night that she was going to cook hotcakes at her place. Maybe you should've went there."

"Aw, damnit! I was supposed to call Tara last night. She's going to kill me."

"She likes you too much to kill you, Jason." I said, kissing his cheek as I passed by him to the door. I loved the sun, without it I would be paler than ivory. I laid in my lawn chair and slipped my glasses on. And then I had to take them right back off because an unfamiliar car was pulling in back of Jason's truck.

What was it this time?


	7. Fed Ex Delivers

I couldn't catch a break, it wasn't anybody I recognized and they didn't look like they were from Bon Temps. Definitely not with that ostentatious-a word I learned on my word a day calender- car. It was large Ford Truck. It was a large man with a clip board in his hands.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"That's me. Please don't tell me that, that car is for me." I said from my chair I felt pretty silly laying there in a polka dot bikini.

"It isn't. I do have a package for you though." He said gruffly, I could barely understand him from his muffled words behind his mustache and beard.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously, I looked over his shoulder at the truck and get a shiver down my spine what was kind of package was I receiving?

"It's a vampire." He replied shoving a clipboard towards me. "Sign this and I need to know where I can put it."

The way he called the vampire an 'it' told me he wasn't too fond of them. "Is it Eric?"

The man shook his head, "No, the sheet says it's some guy named Godric, and get this. The sender says , handle with care!" He began to tremble with laughter and I had to think before signing off to accept Godric. First I didn't know who the hell the vampire was, second Eric never told me that he would be sending him to me!

"Sonufabitch." I groaned, signing the paper and handing it back to him.

"The guys in the back have to do some stuff to the room before they put him in it so he won't burn to death if something was to happen." He told him, I read his name tag and found out his name was Sal.

"Follow me." I sighed.

I directed them to my old room upstairs that I wasn't occupying since my grandmother died. They boarded the windows up and took all the lights in the room out because they were too bright and they were cautious. After they left I wanted to peek into the coffin and see who the hell was in my house. Instead I took my behind right back to my chair and relaxed.

I really did try my best to ignore Jason but he was blocking the sun! On purpose I bet. So I let out a hefty exhale, and pushed my glasses up to the top of my head. "What is it?"

"They just put a vampire coffin in your room! I mean what if there's a vampire in it?" Jason asked worried. Good thing he didn't know that there was in fact a vampire in that coffin.

"It's empty. I don't know why he sent the damn thing here, but it's empty so it's fine. Go to work and don't worry about it." I told him, "And don't go around town telling people about it either. I have enough people in my business."

"I have no choice but to worry about you Sookie, your my sister."

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about this, a little past nightfall and it'll be gone." It better be gone by then, I didn't have time to worry about a damn vampire and whatever hospitality it needed from me. Like if it wakes up thirsty, I didn't plan on giving up a drop of my blood.

With protest Jason left for work, and I pushed the coffin out of my mind. Focusing on relaxing which wasn't helping me at all because Eric was on the fringe of my mind. So relaxing wasn't helping at all. I got off my ass and went back inside trading my bikini for a pair of old jogging pants and a over sized t-shirt. I grabbed my grandmother's old gardening tools and I went to work on the garden.

First I cleaned out all the leaves, and junk that had polluted the garden and then I began pulling weeds out. Which required me to use both hands, struggling with the thick weeds I used all my pent-up anger to yank each and every one out of the ground. Most of them were dead except for the rose-bush. It still stood it's ground, not succumbing to wither like the others. so I took it out and replanted it in the ground with fresh soil I found in the shed. Afterword I was sweaty, dirty, and out of breath. When I finished the garden, I decided to tend to the entire yard. Raking leaves, throwing away crap kids had thrown in the lawn and mowing the lawn. Something my brother should be doing to help out but whatever it was my house and I was responsible to do it.

I felt like I was on an adrenaline high, for some reason I had more energy than I ever had in my entire life. I cleaned the entire house, top to bottom. And then when I was done doing that I didn't stop. I washed my new car off, and then when I couldn't find anything else to do I showered, cooked dinner, ate, and fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock on my door, I'm pretty sure if it were Eric he wouldn't wait on my doorstep. No he was a man who liked to push boundaries; I would've woken up to him giving me a bubble bath or something. Which would've been a bit creepy, and hot. When I opened the door I found a girl. She was tall with blood red hair, baby blue eyes, and was pale as milk.

"Are you Sookie?" She asked doubtfully.

"That's me." I answered.

"Well can I come in? I have to bring that Godric guy back to Fangtasia with me . Eric was going to send Chow 'cause Pam's busy but he didn't think you'll like that much." She said with the cutest southern drawl I'd ever heard.

I stepped back so she could come in and said the 'magical words'. "You can come in." She walked in hesitantly and then when she saw that no one was there she sauntered in and plopped down on my couch.

"Hm, where is he? The sun set a long time ago, what's he doing?" Jessica asked curiously. It was a fantastic question, what was he doing?

"I'll go check and see if he's out...of his coffin." I paused before mentioning the 'coffin' because I was still a bit freaked out that, that myth was true about vampires. Did they really only sleep in coffins or did he come here that way as a why to travel without being burned? I wanted to ask Eric but I didn't believe that he would tell me because it was secret for all vampires.

When I reached the outside of my old bedroom I heard movement from behind it. So I opened the door and found a short boy sitting cross-legged on the floor flipping through a photo album of Jason and I as kids. "Hello, Sookie."

"Hi, Godric." I replied softly, "How long have you been up?"

"Since the sun fully set. You weren't up so I didn't come downstairs. I didn't want you to wake up afraid." He said simply, smiling at the picture of Jason and I in our Halloween costumes. "You were a cute Cinderella." He noted quietly.

"Eric sent someone to come bring you to his club." I told him.

"Eric didn't come himself? He's still upset with me, hm." He thought to himself absently like I wasn't even there. Godric was gorgeous; he had short black hair, stony eyes, and a face carved by an artist that had a masterpiece set in its mind. His build was muscular and powerful.

"You can stay as long as you want, but Jessica's waiting downstairs.." A guest was a guest, and Godric was. My grandmother taught me better manners than to turn one away.

He chuckled catching my lie instantly. "You don't want me to stay."

"Honestly, I don't know you so I'm uncomfortable with having you here. Especially since you're a vampire but you're here and if you want to wait until Eric comes to pick you up instead of Jessica then you can." I said, and I meant it.

Godric nodded to himself, "Eric was right about you. You are...different."

"Eric talks about me to you?" I asked.

"Eric...Eric hasn't felt love in a very long time Sookie. You have to understand that, so when he feels emotions like love, kindness, and joy he sometimes doesn't know what to do with it. Humans talk to their mother and father when they need advise. Vampires...loyal vampires go to their makers."

"HELLO? I'M STILL DOWN HERE! SHIT IF YOU AREN'T COMING, I'M LEAVING!" Jessica screamed up the stairs.

"That girl is going to get herself killed one of these days. It'll from my fangs if she doesn't learn her manners soon. Bill needs to tighten her leash."

"What? The girl looks like she was changed into a vampire still in her teens. Of course she's going to act like a brat, and who does she hang around all day? Bill, Eric, Pam, and you? Yeah perfect role models."

"Maybe she can learn some things from you." Godric said, I could tell from his eyes that his gears were already running with possibilities.

I changed the topic back to him leaving or not. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I don't want to over stay my welcome." He sighed, standing to his feet.

We joined Jessica downstairs and she rolled her eyes when she laid eyes on Godric. "Finally." She mumbled irate. Godric's hands balled into fists at his side and I knew if I didn't help her understand that disrespecting older vampires like Godric would get her killed (again) no one will. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, do you live with Bill?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I was only made a few months ago so I'm still with him to at least I learn how to live in this world without him." She explained.

"Would it be alright if I stopped by sometime?"

Jessica looked downright dumbfounded. "For me? You want to come over _my _house?"

"I mean we're neighbors, you live by here don't you? I remember Eric mentioning that Bill was in that old house across the way."

"Uh-huh." She answered staring at me oddly.

"Okay, then expect me over then."

"I'll...I'll uh, yeah okay." She said, and I knew if she was still alive she'll be blushing. I was probably going to be this girls first friend.


	8. Threat

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly I was snapped into reality by my phone vibrating underneath me. I rolled over and checked the caller I.D but I didn't recognize it. Hoping it was a pretty imporant call I answered it.

"Sookie? I need your help." Jessica blurted out before I could get a 'hello' out.

"Jessica?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes, it's me! Can you come to my house? Please?" Jessica asked panicked.

"Um, sure I can. What's going on?" I asked, gaining my feet and walking to my dresser. I wasn't going to Bill Compton's home in my panties.

"Just, oh my god, get here. We're friends right? You'll keep this between us?" Jessica sniffled.

A chill crawled up my spine and shook my core, I knew something bad had happened. "What happened?"

There was a pause, because I never answered her question, she was probably wondering if I could be trusted with her secret. Guess she made her decision, "I killed a vampire, a very important vampire, and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, hell." I muttered to myself, but Jessica heard me.

"I know, my Maker is going to stake me if he finds out."

I looked out of my window while pulling a pair of pants on and bit down on my lip. We didn't have much time until Jessica was going to be dead to the world. "Jess, what time is it?"

Jessica gasped on the other end of the line, too distraught to think about the rising Sun. "It's a bit after five and I'm already feeling a bit weak."

"I'll be there soon." I reassured her.

* * *

The scene was not pretty, guts and blood was spread out everywhere including on Jessica. I didn't know what to do first, and what to sa I started off with a question I had earlier, "What happened Jessica?"

"A man came over named David, he was talking about how...how, oh shit I'm sorry but I can't tell you what he said because it has something to do with Bill. The bastard slapped me, so I fought back. And killed him, if anyone else knew I'll be prosecuted."

A million ways to deal with this was hoped to come to mind, but they didn't. I only thought of one, "get me a garbage bag, two of 'em." She came back within seconds and we both began picking up piles of gooey guts and throwing them into the bags. My nails were filthy when we were finally finished. Jessica got a few bottles of cleaning fluids, and scrubbing brushes and gave me one of each. Holding one of the brushes in her hand she paused before going to work.

"He's going to smell the Vampire...and the bleach. I'm not going to get away with this."

I didn't look up from the floor. "You don't know that, Jess. After we finish up I'll take these bags with me and I'll dump them somewhere. So if he questions you where the Vamp is you won't even be able to tell him. If you're in any kind of danger you can call me. At any time of the night? You got that?"

Blood dripped from her eyes as she silently cried. "Yeah, okay." She answered me dubiously.

After ten minutes of scrubbing Jessica began glancing over at the stairs that led up to second floor and back at the floor. Her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she thought to herself. "I have to tell you something, that I shouldn't' tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know why but Bill has a file on you..." Jessica said hesitantly.

I stopped scrubbing, "You kidding me?"

Jessica kept scrubbing, "No, I read some of it but it was just like newspaper clippings and shit like that. And background checks-"

"Why in the world would he have a file on me?" I wondered to myself, "How long has he had it?"

"A couple of weeks, I...I shouldn't have told you."

"It's okay, I won't tell that you told me. I want to see the file though." I was going to see it, I refused to leave this house without seeing it. I could barely wait to talk to Eric about Bill having it. I just didn't know how to leave Jessica out of it.

"No you should have, I mean...let's finish this first." I went back to scrubbing.

* * *

Back at home I had enough time to shower, thoroughly getting all the rot of the vampire from beneath my finger nails. I left the bathroom feeling human, my skin smelled like Angels Wings, and my hair smelled of lavender. I slipped into my clothes, tied my hair into a pony tail and headed to work.

We were busy, but I wasn't fazed by any of it. It was just another day at Merlotte's. I moved through the customers with a breeze, and ignored the stinky look Arlene gave me. She wasn't so happy about my new boyfriend. She said the devil spawned him.

"Sookie, come here a sec." Tara called to me.

I took a seat at the bar and stretched my legs, I needed a break. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, you, Sookie. Ever since you and that vampire got together I don't see you."

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't say that, you haven't returned my calls, or even called me!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't answer." Tara defended herself.

"Oh, come on Tara." I said, "I'll always answer you calls." Even when I'm disposing a crime scene.

"Mhmn, I'm still coming over right? You don't have any plans?"

I shook my head, my ponytail bouncing on my shoulders. "Nope, it's just you, me, and Tina."

Tara's smile spread wide across her face, "Better be, now did you hear about Jason and Dawn?"

"Tell me." Just like my grandmother, I couldn't deny juicy gossip.

"Jason and Dawn are getting married, or at least Dawn thinks so." Tara said grimly.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Dawn woke up with a ring on her finger and Jason thinks he purposed to her, and now they're getting married."

I had to laugh, "What you mean is, Dawn got Jason drunk he passed out, and woke up to find Dawn wearing a ring and she told him he purposed." I knew Dawn like the back of my hand.

Tara gasped, "I don't know why I didn't think about that!"

I snickered, "That's Dawn for ya." I left the bar to go wait my tables, when someone I hadn't expected was at one of the tables. Bill Compton. I couldn't ignore him.

So I walked up, "Hi Bill, what would you like?"

"I'll like for you to take a seat with me." He drawled.

"Sorry, I can't we're busy tonight." I told him, "Would you like anything?"

"Sit down." He demanded, "or do you need help?" The look in his eye was lethal.

So I sat down across from him, "I can't stay long, ."

"What were you doing in my home earlier this day?" Bill asked me.

"I was helping Jessica." I said, omitting exactly why.

"Yes, I know you helped her clean up that 'mess' but what else did you do in my house?" He knew what I did, and I was afraid what he would do to me now.

"Why do you have that file on me?" It was good to be direct than beat around the bush.

"I have files on many." He said, evading the question entirely.

"But why do you have one on me?"

"Because I know that you are different, and I want to know what exactly about you makes you so..._desirable_." He said licking his lips, making my stomach fold and my skin crawl.

"I'm telling Eric."

"Sookie, if you tell Eric than I'll be forced to do something that you and I will both regret. You more than I." He said, then thinking that over he added, " There is more than meets the eye about you and the more I dig the more you get interesting."

"I have to get back to work." I said jumping out of my seat and hurrying away, hoping he wouldn't follow. And he didn't.

At home, I was safe in my pajama's sharing a bed with Tara and her soft snores. I couldn't fall asleep though, I kept thinking about that large file that Bill had on me, there was two folders inside, one that said TBR (to be read) and another that didn't have a label. Under my mattress were two papers saying that I was Fae, just like that woman told me in the woods before she died. If Bill had them, then everyone in the vampire community would've found out. And then I could bet my pretty behind I would be killed.


	9. Telling

I woke up shaking from bone to bone. And for some reason I was freezing my ass off, I felt like it was below zero in my house when actually it was over seventy degree's. The cold sweat from my nightmare last night had kept me awake most of the night thinking about the worst that Bill could do to me. After thinking about drawn out torturing, and rape the I realized the worst was him killing my family. They were all I had, and they were all each other had. And since this was all my fault I had to fix it was morning so Eric would be asleep now but I texted him anyway, saying: Eric, call me asap, it's important.

I jumped about two feet into the air as Tara pounded on the bathroom door, "You were out of the shower ten minutes ago. Get out, I gotta get in there." I rolled my eyes at Tara's demands and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body even though I'd never showered. I just had to wait until Tara left for work. It hit me then when she left, I would be all by myself. All by myself in this big old house and old locks on the door.

After Tara came out of the bathroom dressed, she hopped on top of my bed and looked at me. "Sookie, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sooks, you know what I mean."

"There isn't anything wrong."

"Spill."

I sighed, I wanted to but I knew she would judge me for even messing around with Vampires. Probably telling me just how it was my fault for the situation, which in part it was. "Can't Tara."

Tara's big black eyes narrowed into beady little slits and her lips shook in anger, "I bet you'll tell that blood sucking _Eric_, huh?"

"Tara it's complica-"

"Oh go to hell." Tara said fiery, she jumped out of my bed and stalked out of the room, and out of the house. Once I heard the engine roar in her car and drive away I climbed out of bed and got in the shower. I turned the shower on hot instead of having the traditional cold shower. I let the water run over my head, hair and down my body. Taking my anxiety, and paranoia with it.

Bill was a vampire, he couldn't hurt me in the daylight, and he couldn't hurt me now because the sun ruled him and he had to be sleep now. In the day I was safe, my family and friends were safe and that was all that mattered.

My phone began to ring, but when I answered it the caller hung up. The next time my phone rang I checked the call i.d but it was anonymous, I answered and a hoarse whisper scratched through my ear saying, "Which one of your brother's limbs do you want cut off first? Just for future references..."

I hung up and called my brother, he answered telling me I shouldn't call him while he was at work and hung up on me. Yes, Jason was such a wasn't anything I could do but wait until dusk, but I didn't want to be stuck in this house all alone until then so I got dressed and headed over to Merlotte's.

And damn they were busy, Arlene and Dawn were working their ass' off and I felt bad that I was just sitting there not helping at all so I went to the back and asked Sam if I could work. He was in the middle of a heated conversation with a tall dark hair woman who looked like she was in her late thirties, maybe thirties. And I immediately took a disliking to her. She just oozed Bitch. I knocked on the open door, their hollering came to a halt. The woman looked back at me over her shoulder and she smiled cunningly. " Oooh, _what _are you?" I didn't comment on that 'what' and I was glad that Sam didn't catch on to how the woman had asked.

Sam steeped in front of her, blocking her view. "What's up?"

"Merlotte's is full to the brim, Sam. I wanted to help Arlene, and Dawn out if that was okay."

He grunted, "Didn't you say you were going to be too busy to work today?"

That took me back a bit, "Well I cleared my schedule." It wasn't in my nature to snap at Sam, he was my boss and I respected him that way but sometimes he could just be a jackass. It may have something to do with Eric being a vampire. And him not thinking a vampire was fit for me. I just didn't see how any of that was his business.

I got a tablet out from the back of the bar and headed to where my tables were usually picked. I began taking orders, making sure that everyone was waited on, and didn't have anything to complain about even though they sure did make it hard for me. Arlene thanked me when we were both waiting at Lafayette's window for our orders.

"Sookie, you don't know how happy I'm to see you!" She looked like she'd been working twice as hard tonight, her hair was flat when usually it was as big from all the hair spray she used to keep it up. And her thick cake of make-up had cracked.

"I'm glad to help, at least I'm not at home."

Tara piped in from her stool at the bar, "What did you say Sookie?"

"Nothing." I snapped.

Arlene gave me a funny look, "What's wrong with home?"

"Yeah Sookie, what's wrong with being home?" Tara chimed in.

I ignored them both, I didn't owe either of them an explanation. Sometimes I needed to practice keeping my big mouth closed. I watched Lafayette settle the food on the plate and before he could set them on the counter I took them and hurried off from Arlene and Tara.

"We'll talk later!" Not if I had anything to do with it. I didn't need more reasons for my best friend to be angry with me about, or worried.

I busied myself the rest of the night with waiting on tables, and keeping my mouth shut. That only made the patrons look at me funny because I'd usually be bubbling with smart things to say back to them with they make idiotic comments about how 'stupid' I was. Not tonight, tonight I had other things on mind that were more important than jerks that were buzzed on beer. Tara continued giving me the stink eye and Lafayette commented on my skin being pale.

Around nine was when everything had wind down at Merlotte's and I could actually take a break to sit down and rest a bit. I took the empty booth in the back and stretched my legs out to the other side of the booth's seats and laid my head on the table and without meaning to nodded off.

"Sookie, wake up." I heard Eric's voice through my head like static, and woke up immediately. My head snapped up and my legs jerked from his lap but he took them back and placed them in his lap. He pointed to his phone on the table. "Tell me." Not even having to ask me if something was wrong, and how urgent it was. I could see the bloodthirsty in his eyes, Eric was angry. I hadn't noticed that when he was angry his eyes turned from blue to violet. Was he mad that something had possibly harmed me? It warmed me that he had rushed to Merlotte's just from one single text.

"How did you know I was at Merlotte's?" I told him I had the day off.

He shook his head, not hearing what he had demanded from me. "Your house was empty." Eric leaned further in and his lips curled away from his teeth. "Do not play Sookie, tell _me _who has threatened you."

"Why would you think someone has threatened me, Eric?"

"Cause I can feel it...in the place my heart used to beat." He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "If you do not tell me this time, I'm going to lose my patience, and my control on my anger." His voice came out cold, his eyes darkening by the second. So I began from the beginning with helping Jessica, to finding the documents, and then with Bill. When I stopped talking all he did was stare at me, but I knew he wasn't seeing me. Eric was thinking, long and hard about what he was going to do to Bill. It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure.

"What was in the documents." Eric asked finally after a while of just staring.

I looked away from him, not used to lying so much in my life. It wasn't something I enjoyed either. "It was just stuff on my life, my parents dying, my birth-"

"Sookie!" He gritted out, "You have to stop keeping things from me."

"Eric the night I went out with Tara...something happened." I hoped I wasn't going to regret this.

"What, Sookie, what happened?" He wasn't asking, he was _demanding _to know.

I froze, should I or should I not tell him? My heart told me to tell him when a voice in my head that was not my own was screaming 'no!'. I took to long to answer because Eric shook, me, hard. And when I blinked, my eyes focusing back on him he was leaning further towards me his arms on my shoulders. His eyes wild and crazy from not knowing what was I was going to say, and what I already told him. "_Sookie_!"

"I'm a Fae." I said simply, and at the same time everything had become complicated.

"I hear something." Eric whispered to himself, his eyes showing he wasn't in the diner with me anymore. He was listening to something that no one hear would ever hear.

Eric blinked, nonplussed, the first time he'd become completely speechless. I didn't' like it, because if I didn't have the answers and he didn't. What would happen? Being lost for words only lasted a brief second because then I was out of my seat, out of Merlotte's and going far, far away from my job. My arms wrapped around Eric's neck and I didn't plan on letting go any time soon. He surprised me when we stopped suddenly in the woods. He sniffed the arm and snarled, something awful and scary coming from the back of his throat. It was primal, and lethal. Goosebumps covered my entire body from the tension pouring off of his body.

"Sookie let go of me." He whispered in my hair. I let go.

Eric sat me against a tree and stood beside me, looking around with eyes more powerful than a normal human. "Come out, come out whoever you are." A laugh that was not his own forced itself out of his mouth, it sounded so evil. " If you're after Sookie, prepare to die."

All hell was about to break loose.


	10. I'm Ready

"Eric, you _fool_." I craned my head around to get a glimpse of who had said it when I saw a woman with dark hair, and fatal pale skin. Her eyes were on Eric, which I didn't like one bit. "You're protecting a human."

"Bill sent you, Lorena? _You_? To kill me?" He sounded downright _hurt_, "I'm insulted." He made sure that he was standing right infront of me so that I she couldn't see me, and in the process also blocking her from view. Even if she couldn't see me, I knew she had to smell me.

"Shows how much he thinks of your skills don't you think?" Lorena teased, her lips rising into a bloody red smile that sent a shiver down my back, and not the good one. "Actually his reason for not coming is that he wanted to visit, Pam. Wanted to catch up a bit."

Eric laughed, not the soft, gentle one he did with me. No this one was rough, scratching up his throat and bubbling out with rage. "Don't you see Lorena, he's been trying to get rid of you for a long time. And now, he finally has. He's sent you to your death." His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning even whiter then I thought possible.

That wiped the smile off of Lorena's face, she fingered the necklace that lay in between her breasts. "Bill _loves _me."

"That's what you keep telling yourself." Eric stated, "Are you ready, because I can't possibly wait another minute to end your pitiful undead life."

Lorena stood up straighter, the beauty wearing off her face before my eyes. Her expression hard, she snapped two of her lean fingers. "Did you think for one second I came alone?"

Eric sniffed the hair, and shrugged as if he wasn't worried. "I'll deal with them in a few seconds, that's how long it'll take to end you"

The woman smiled, and she looked down beside Eric's leg where I had poked my head out from. "All of this for a human?" The gears in her head finally began to roll. "You aren't human at all, I can smell the blood..._what _are you?" She snarled, that was the question wasn't it ?What was Sookie Stackhouse? Everyone wanted to know, and many would find out, and most wouldn't.

"None of _your _damn business." I snapped.

"It's going to be a joy when I finally get to kill you." She said sweetly.

"Too bad you'll never get the chance." Eric said and lunged for Lorena. I couldn't believe that he was risking his life for mine. We'd known each other for only a short time that I didn't believe he would do any of this for me.

Every thing seemed to happen in a blur. Lorena pinned against a tree by Eric. I was on the ground, sitting exactly where he put me. On my far left though, three vampires sprinted out of the thicket of the trees and their sights were on me. I didn't know what else to do, I saw Eric turn around to face them but instinctively my hands rose in front of my face to protect my self fruitlessly when something big happened. Bright light sprung out of my hands and hit each of the vampires. And the light didn't stop, the vampires screamed, and hollered but they stayed in place, until they turned into dust. I lowered my hands and looked down at the ground, three dead vampires at my feet, dead by my hand. I looked at my hands, in shock. What just happened?

Lorena had stopped fighting Eric and was staring blankly at me, "I know what you are...but...but they're extinct the Fae are-" Her life ended there, blood spurted out of her stop not stopping or healing. Eric staked her. He wiped his hands on his pants and picked me back into his arms. Then we were back gone.

"Eric where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Fangtasia, I have to make sure that Pam is okay. She isn't answering any of my calls."

That surprised me, "You haven't called her though."

"Masters and their lineage can call out to each other." Another tidbit on Vampire's to tuck away.

I felt the anxiousness rolling off of him as if it were visible, "Eric, she's okay. You have, what, how many of your vampires at Fangtasia? And Pam can handle herself."

"Yes, she can but as her master I'm to protect her."

I didn't say anything after that. I knew anything I said wouldn't console him until he saw Pam for himself safe and unharmed.

* * *

Fangtasia was busy, people were going in and out laughing, stumbling, high off of their adrenaline high of being near vampires without being killed. Eric pushed and shoved most of the patrons out of his way that were too drunk or eye to see Eric stalking through with a trail of rage behind him. I just stuck to Eric's side like glue holding onto my purse like a life saver.

"Where is Pam?" He asked the bartender. I tall skinny man with long hair and cold eyes.

"She's in the room with some girl." He said, and his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile.

"Which room?" Eric asked in a voice that said 'I'm only going to ask once'.

"The one she always uses." The man shrugged like he wasn't shaking that bottle of Vodka in his hand like he was having a seizure.

Eric tugged me with him as he went to the room Pam was using, I couldn't' keep up with him and my arm was beginning to hurt from the tight grip he had on my wrist. Finally we stopped in front of a door that was painted pink. He didn't bother knocking instead he kicked the door open. Pam was there alright. She lay in a circle with a silver chain covering her wrists and neck. A tall, blonde was standing infront of her chanting. She broke out of it as the pink door crashed into the door.

In a flash Eric had the woman in his grasps, his long fingers digging into her neck. "Did Bill send you?"

The woman nodded, "He told me to put a spell on Pam, so that you couldn't communicate and then he was going to come and take her but he hasn't come since I didn't send the text."

Eric smiled menacingly like a predator, he was a predator. "Mhn, now would be a fantastic time to send it don't you agree witch?"

The witch nodded, "Yes, yes, oh my god I'm so sorry." She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out but without thinking I reached out to her thoughts and I snatched the phone out of her hands.

"She's going to tell him the plan didn't work. She did a blood oath, she has to tell him the truth or she dies." I was so thankful for my ability to hear people's thoughts just then.

The witch's eyes grew wide, "She's lying!"

Eric didn't hear a thing she said, he just focused his eyes on her and said, "Sleep." The girl fell on her head on the ground and I jumped two feet in the air when I heard a crack.

"Is she dead?"

Eric shrugged, and bent down beside Pam "Take these chains off of her please. I can't do it."

I didn't know why I hadn't done it sooner, I took the chains off of her body. She wasn't awake, though, she was a still and stiff as the dead. My heart slowed, and my knees began to weaken. Oh, please don't be dead, dead. Not because of me.

Eric called her name, "Pam wake up." Just as he said her name her eyes shot open. She scrambled to her feet and her face was stricken with fear until she realized who she was in the room with. She looked down at the fallen witch and kicked her with her four-inch stiletto heel.

"I can not believe I got tricked by a puny little witch." She exclaimed.

"I'm just happy you're alive, I thought the worst when you weren't answering my calls." He said relieved, I looked up at him and saw the brotherly love he had for Pam as if it were visible. I wondered how he had met Pam, why he turned her. Losing her would probably devastate him.

"All my fault."

"Don't do that, Pam." He ordered, "Pack a suitcase we have to leave."

"Someone's after the girl?" Pam guessed.

"Bill Compton." He said with distaste.

Pam's beautiful face turned, "We're running away from _that_?" He voice clearly thought he wasn't worth much to be running away from. I disagreed, when I closed my eyes I saw his face. And it almost brought me to tears thinking he may do ill to my family.

"Come on Pam, you know very well that it's just not Bill. Someone is puling his strings, and they're very interested in Sookie." Eric said coolly, with an undertone of menace. If Pam didn't start packing immediately Eric was going to blow.

Pam recognized that tone very well since she turned on her heel out of the room. To get backing was my hopeful guess leaving Eric and I alone. He didn't say anything just stood there motionless like a beautiful greek statue. I wanted to keep my mouth closed but words spewed out. "Eric I'm sorry, I'm sorry about all of this. This isn't fair to you and Pam. You shouldn't-

"Shut up Sookie."

Oh that shut my mouth all right, my eyes narrowed in on him and i didn't know how sparks wasn't coming from my eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think I've known what true happiness was before you came into my life. Thought I was content with what I had in life but now I know. I'm not. I've fallen in love and if you think I'm going to give all that up just because of Bill Compton and his pathetic witches you're stupid."

"It's amazing how you can insult my intelligence and be so sweet at the same time, Eric." I said looking up into the bluest eyes I ever saw.

He smiled, the gentle one he always had just for me. "Nothing else to say?"

"Oh, Eric...I fell for you at first sight."

"I think you fell in love with my glorious body."

I laughed, the first time today and tipped onto my toes to kiss him, over and over until finally he reluctantly pulled away. "We have to go, Pam is on her way back."

I rested my head on his chest, it was cool there and it didn't bother me that his heart wasn't beating. "Where are we going?"

"To my Maker."

"Thought he lived with you?"

"He moved back into the castle, Godric likes having his peace."

"How is he going to feel when we ruin it?"

Eric snorted, confident that his Maker wouldn't be upset. "Godric will do anything for me, as would I for him."

"I'm ready." Pam said from the doorway, she'd changed into a pink sweater and jeans, with heels to match. She looked more like a Barbie then a Vampire. I didn't dare say that to her though.

"I'm not" I said to myself, of course Eric's ears heard me and he squeezed me in reassuringly.


	11. The Will

Godric didn't know the word 'ostentatious', or he just didn't give a damn about it. His house wasn't a house at all. Actually it was a castle, built just for him. It was scary to look at from the outside, but on the inside it was beautiful, yet it made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Centuries of memories lay here that I wouldn't even be able to imagine if I wanted to. I stayed close to Eric's side as we walked in with Godric's guards following us. Godric having guards didn't make me feel safer, not since the guards were Vampires.

Eric knew exactly where to find his Master, he was waiting in the living (ha-ha) room. He was staring idly into his fireplace, but once he heard us enter the room he turned to us. His solemn face lit up once he saw our faces. "Eric, Pam, it's so nice to see you." He looked over to me and his smile grew wider. "Sookie Stackhouse, the one everyone is after. How does it feel to be so...sought after?"

I came out from hiding in Eric's arms, Godric wasn't scary. "It doesn't feel good, Godric. People want to kill me."

"They aren't people at all, Sookie." Godric corrects me.

"I don't care who they are, they want me dead."

Godric bowed his head, and stepped away from the fire and sat on his couch. "Yes, they do." He glanced over towards a glass trophy case on the other side of the room and something else lit up in his eyes, like he was remembering something from long, long ago.

"You will stay here for the night, we leave tomorrow." Godric ordered, "Pam, you know my home, show her to one of the guest rooms." His voice was lined with authority, none that Pam would defy. She started walking, and I followed behind, glancing back until Eric was out of sight.

Up three levels of stairs we finally made it to the guest room that Godric was talking about. She showed me the clothes in the closets and where all the toiletries were.

"Thanks, Pam." I said sitting on the plush King sized bed I couldn't wait to pass out in with Eric because I knew he wasn't going to sleep without me. Godric's home had automatic shutters when the sun was out. Which meant Eric was safe to sleep with me. That was comforting to know.

"It's fine, I haven't had any fun in a while anyway. It's exciting being on the hunt again." Pam drawled, her lips curving in a wicked smile.

"Us on the hunt? They're hunting me, not the other way around."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Why do you think they wanted you out of the room? Eric's going to dump you somewhere safe while we go find the bastards and destroy them. Just like old times."

"The nerve of him!" I exclaimed storming out of the room and racing down the hall, down the stairs and then- then I don't know where because I got lost. My jaw set, and my teeth grinded against each other as I seethed. I couldn't wait to find my way back to Godric's living room.

I didn't have to. Eric appeared in front of me smiling. And I had to fight the urge to join him, but I wouldn't' because I was angry enough to spit. "You think you're going to leave me and go fight my battles?"

He looked over my shoulder and glared at who I knew was Pam. "Leave us."

I sucked in my teeth, "She may as well stay, she'll hear us anyway." Stupid vampires and their heightened senses.

"Yes, that is what I plan, because it is for the best." Eric answered me unapologetically.

"Says who? You?"

"Yes, Godric and I." Eric stated as if his word made everything final.

"No, I went to you for help not for you to lock me away somewhere while you go and get yourself killed!" I wouldn't let someone else get harmed because I was a target. I shook my head, and stepped closer to him so that his chest brushed against the hand I pressed against it. "I just found you Eric, I'm not letting you go alone."

"I'm not going alone." He protested, his tone a blade slicing though the tension.

I sighed, "You're not understanding, I'm not asking if I can go I'm telling you that I am."

He closed his eyes, his fists clenching into balls and unclenching. "Sookie."

"It's non-negotiable. If you go without me, I'll just find a way to get to you. Already it seems like you're linked to my heart."

"As you are to me, that's why I can't allow you to come with me."

"Seems like you're in a pickle."

"It would seem so." He said hotly, and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Sookie...mine." The words were so possessive it left a thrilling chill down my spine. I didn't know how I felt about him saying it as if I was a belonging though. That didn't sit right with me.

"You think to much." He said as if reading my thoughts.

I let my self lean into his chest, resting. "I'm tired, Eric." I was tired in more ways than one.

Eric lifted me up, and then slid his arm around my legs cradling me to his chest like a child. I didn't mind at all. I like being this close to him. "I'll take you to our bed."

I liked how he said 'our'. Eric was something 'else' entirely, as we walked I didn't jaunt around in his arms as I would in a human's. He made it seem like I was as light as a feather.

Once we reached our room he slid me on to the bed and, began to undress himself. Eric Northman was a sight to see without any clothes. And it made me nervous to sleep close to him as he was butt naked, and possibly horny. Just then his pants dropped and I didn't have to guess, he was definitely horny. He smiled as he slipped into the covers beside me, I gasped as his back pressed up against me. His fingers slipped into the waist band of my bottoms and he began to pull down. "This fabric is to rough, I don't like it." He said, seconds later my pants were on the floor along with my shirt. He told me he would allow me to keep my bra and panties before he pulled me into his chest, my body pressed against his front intimately.

His mouth was on my neck and for my benefit he breathed. It was calming to have him with me, holding me, and to feel something strong, stable, and protective with me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I'm restless, Eric. I'm exhausted but I can't go to sleep because there's too much on my mind. "

His hands rose up, brushing against the thin top of my bra, his cock hardened behind me, " I can help you sleep."

I shook my head, "I can't, Eric. I'm a virgin, and I don't want to lose it while I'm running away from a maniac vampire named Bill." What kind of name for a vampire was that anyway?"

In a blink I was on my back and Eric was hard, cool, and on top of me. He kissed himself from the top of my ear to my neck, nipping at the side of my jar before pressing cool lips to mine. Making a hitch in my breath almost stop me from responding. I rolled my tongue with his a moan starting from the back of my throat as his hands rolled over the top of my bra as my nipples turned hard as pearls. "There are many things we can do other than bury my cock into you, Sookie. I'll show you a few." He said his voice sounding so human, and hoarse with sexual fury he wanted to unlatch on me. And only me, it made me feel like a prize.

"Show me, Eric." I moaned into his mouth, my hands roaming over the ropes of muscle on his chest. His hands went under my back and unclasped my bra, tossing it over his shoulder once he got it down my arms. I was excited to have his lips on my breasts, clasping on to one nipple and then the other giving them the undeniable attention they wanted but instead he leaned over and started kissing my neck again and the heavy weight of his cock was pressed against my wet, aching sex and I gasped. My back arched off the bed and my nipple brushed against his chest. "Eric!" I whimpered.

"Your pulse is thrumming against your veins, so loudly I can barely concentrate. I wonder what you would taste like." And once I thought he was talking about my blood two of his fingers dipped down and touched the very sensitive pink nub between my thighs. I moaned on contact and my hands squeezed his biceps.

"More of that, Eric. More."

"Hm, more of what?" He said innocently, "This?" And his fingers went back to work. Making me see stars as he worked me into an orgasm, it was the first I ever received from a man and it was definitely one I was going to remember. I masturbated alone a couple of times but not one orgasm felt like THAT.

Finally moved from my neck and his lips were laving my left breast, his tongue and teeth nibbling on the soft flesh before moving on to the next one, his hands moving away from between my thighs and kneading my breast until I melted against the bed. I didn't like that he was the only one giving, I wanted him to feel exactly how I felt.

I reached out one of my hands and took a hold of his full length of hardness that didn't even let me close my hand. Impressive. I squeezed a little to get his attention, and I knew I did when he stopped breathing for a second. I stroked my grip from the base of him to the top slowly, and I liked the response I got. His cock seemed to twitch in my hands, and Eric hissed as I traced the slit on the tip of the head. I rubbed a finger against it over and over before stroking the slickness away with my fingers and when he began lifting his lips to pump into my hand I let go.

"Teasing me is dangerous." He said coolly, his voice hot steel underneath.

My voice came out low and sensual, "Never a tease, Eric. That would be you."

He his melted away and he began kissing himself down the length of my stomach, his hands spread my legs apart and I hitched in a breath as I felt his fingers brushing against the soft blond curls at the vee between my thighs. His tongue darted out, and I couldn't help but moan as his tongue dove between the wet throbbing folds of me and his tongue spread out invading me more. I withered beneath him, my legs turning to jelly, my breath a shallow rush and my breasts heaving as my chest rose and fell. Eric's blond head did not lift up even once. His tongue, his teeth, and lips lapped, nibbled and kissed me. He seemed to be mesmerized every moan I made, and jerk I did when I wasn't moaning I could hear him doing the same and it turned me on even more.

As if he wanted more he pushed his hands beneath my ass and pulled me up. My arched off of the bed and I couldn't bite back the scream I did when he slipped to fingers into me, and bit down softly on my clit. I called out his name, so loud I knew the servants, Pam or ever Godric had heard me. The orgasm, took me and I sulked into bed. Eric rose over me, and I felt something wet on my thigh, and kissed me.

"If just by hearing you moan, and tasting you drove me that mad and needing of you how it will feel when I'm in you to the hilt." Eric mused, before kissing my lips.

It was a horrible thing to do, and I knew I'd be embarrassed when I woke up but just then I slept. Before I drifted all the way into unconsciousness I felt Eric behind me hugging me to his chest whispering Sookie into my hair.


	12. Sookie, Mine

I woke up alone in bed, the room eerily quiet. I hadn't put on any clothes before going to bed so I was naked still, and the room was cold, pulling the sheets over my perking breasts I scooted out of bed with the covers wrapped around me. I peeked into the bath room and Eric wasn't there, or the hallway. I retreated back into my room before someone could see me in the state I was in. I took a shower, making sure to savor every little steamy drop of water that touched my skin. It felt so good to wash away some of the tension built into my shoulders. Some of it Eric had waned away with sex the rest refused to budge. The water was helping though.

I dried off, and dressed into some clothes that were in the closet. They still had the tags on it too, a crème colored cashmere sweater, paired with jeans and my own sneakers. I headed into the hallway searching for Eric, Pam, or even Godric. I didn't see any of them, but servants. Soon my heartbeat quickened and I started picking up speed, searching, searching for Eric. I hoped he hadn't left me behind, that last night had meant more than trying to tire me into sleep. I made it down stairs and I found my way into the living room. I did not expect to find Eric there but when I saw him I sighed in relief. Eric hadn't left me behind like some little girl not fit to fight her own battles. He had listened to me.

"Eric." I said softly, walking towards him even though he didn't face me I knew he'd heard me. His shoulders that rose with tension drooped when he heard my voice. I came to stand in front of him, wrap my arms around his waist and look, up, up, and up at him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer me at first; he just smoothed his big strong hands down my sides before circling my waist. "I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have I cherish very much."

"Yes." I said, wanting him to continue. I didn't have many friends either, but the few I had I cared for deeply and wanted nothing but to protect.

"One of my friends has gone missing."

"Is it Bill?"

Eric shook his head, "Sookie, I have lived for centuries. Gaining many enemies, Bill is not the only one that would love to see me hurt, or dead."

"How do you know that it isn't one of your friend's enemies who have them, and how do you know that they are truly missing?" Vampires were known to go underground.

"Ileac doesn't disappear, he likes to be seen, worshiped. The shadows aren't his taste." Eric explained.

"What will you do?"

"He has disappeared in my territory which means it is my job to find him. It will be dangerous, and I'm sorry Sookie but you can not come with me."

"Eric." I said warningly.

He shook me, "Sookie I will not be the Eric that you know when I go on my hunt to find the ones who took Ileac, I will not be me when I find and kill Bill and his entire bastard puppets.—"

"Eric, you can not hurt Jessica!" I cut in, Jessica helped me, and she wasn't like Bill. She wasn't evil.

"She must suffer for even living with Bill. And just because she helped you discover that Bill has a file on you doesn't mean she's any different from him. Do you not believe if she had a chance to drain a Fae, if she was given the opportunity to drain _you_ she would not?

"What makes me so damn special for being a Fae anyway?"

"You're very powerful, and your blood sings to Vampires it sings to me Sookie." He snapped, his words slashing out like a crack of a whip against skin.

"Does that mean you want to drain me, Eric?" I said letting go of his waist and moving away a couple of steps.

His jaw set into marble stone, his blue eyes blazed sparks at me. "I would never hurt you."

"You're hurting me now Eric, by leaving me behind. I'm not a little girl, I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions and I'm not staying here!" I yelled completely losing my temper, he was being stubborn and I was too but he wasn't going to tell me what I could and could not do as if I was a child. I turned on my heel and walked away my head titled up trying not to let those burning traitorous tears fall.

"Sookie!" He called out to me, but I ignored him not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

I went back to my room, remembering that my cell phone was underneath my pillow. I settled on top of the bed, my legs snaked underneath me. I called my brother already bracing myself for the worried and angry greeting he was going to give me. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and by time the fourth came I began to think that Bill had done something to my brother. Then he answered, "Sookie, where the _hell_ are you?" That meant he had been to Gram's—my house.

"I'm safe." At least I think so, I added mentally.

"That isn't what I asked!" He was mad as hell I could tell and guilt began eating at me, I knew that Jason was concerned about me, and rightfully so. He was the only one I had, that was truly family and I was all he had. Jason had probably thought I'd been killed.

"Jason you know that little ability I have?" We never spoke about it directly, it wasn't something normal, and Bon Temps wasn't didn't like the unusual.

"Yeah." Jason answered unsure.

"Jason, I'm not normal…"

"Sookie." Jason said softly, reassuringly. "You aren't a freak."

"No Jason, I'm not human. I'm Fae."

He was silent for a second and then he cursed under his breath, and I was a bit surprised that he didn't make a big deal about the 'Fae' thing. He hadn't even asked what it was, and how it changed me. Jason probably didn't care, he'd accepted me anyway. I was his sister. "Damnit Sookie, why does it seem like you always get yourself in trouble. I'm supposed to be the trouble maker."

It made me feel a bit better he didn't call me a freak, or gawk about what I'd said. That was Jason for you though, he took things in strides. "Yeah, I'm kind of taking the shine from you huh?" Talking to my brother was really making me feel better. He was my big brother after all.

"You sure you're safe? Where are you?"

I looked over my shoulder, sensing someone there and saw Eric. "I'm sure, I am safe Jason. I'll be home in two weeks if not less. Love you, bye." I tossed my phone on one of the pillows beside me and turned to see Eric, but he wasn't there anymore. I didn't bother looking for him instead I found Pam in her room painting her nails a vivid peach color, her toes were already painted propped up in the air as she laid on the bed. She looked like a teenager.

"Hey, Sooks." She drawled.

"He's leaving me here." I said.

She shrugged, "It's for the best. Quit fighting him Sookie, Eric only wants what's best for you. And he doesn't want you harmed, or to see him harming others because he believes that your opinion of him will change. The man's in love and you're not making this hunt any easier when you're being such a bitch."

"Don't blame his—"

"I'm not in this, I'm just saying." Pam said, cutting me short. "And you're not staying here, you're staying with that annoying dog Alcide."

"He's a shape shifter?" I only met one of them, and it was only moments before she died.

"No, worst he's a werewolf; stupid pitiful dogs." Pam said with distaste. It seemed like Vampires didn't like any species that weren't their own.

"When will I go?" I was still upset I wasn't going with Eric but I was a little curious about Alcide. I'd never met a werewolf before and if I did I hadn't noticed their difference.

Pam shrugged, and blew on her acrylic nails. "Ask Eric."

Well she wasn't going to help obviously, I left her and began a tour around the house. Godric's home was beautiful, the inside was actually...cozy. Not something I excepted from a Vampire. I wondered if he had a girlfriend, or other friends, if he had a house-warming party, I wondered what Godric was like.

"Admiring my home?" I stopped in place as Godric appeared in front of me, wearing a slash of black clothes that matched the darkness in his hair. He smiled at me, and it was a sweet one.

"It's beautiful, Godric."

His smile waned away, and he just looked at me. Being under his scrutiny made me itch to move but I didn't dare, I didn't want him to see that as a sign of weakness. He may not be an enemy but he was a Vampire and I was learning just how ruthless they could be when they sought out weaknesses. "Eric is only trying to protect you."

"I know that Godric, but I'm not going to let him go into this alone. Not without me."

"He has me, or are you saying I would not put my life on the line for my lineage?" His voice came out hard, fierce, and so powerful his words were like a slap to my face.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Have you ever loved someone, Godric? I love him. And if something happens to him I'll never forgive myself for not being there. For not fighting until he caved in to let me go with him. Why can't you two understand that?"

He blinked surprised, "You love Eric?"

"Yes, I _do_." I said, acknowledging it once more myself. It had only been a short time I've known Eric, but I knew what I felt. And it was a feeling that overwhelmed my entire soul, my body, my mind, and I didn't ever want that feeling to go away.

"Eric will let you go if you give him your blood." Godric said, standing still as a statue with his hands clasped behind his back. His head slightly bowed but I knew he could still see my face.

"Having your blood inside of him will bond you two together, he'll be able to feel your emotions, and even find you if somehow you're apart from one another."

"How long does the effects last?"

"Forever." He said smoothly, like he hadn't just told me that giving Eric my blood would bond us together for eternity.

"So he can find me, and feel my emotions I can do the same with him." I asked, trying to understand this the best I could. This sounded like a deeper connection then marriage.

Godric shook his head, his hair sashaying as he did it. "Only if you drink from him also."

"There's no other way to make him budge?" There had to be another way to change the Sheriff of Louisiana's mind.

"I know him, he only wants you safe but if you offered this he won't be able to help himself. He'll want the bond." Godric explained, then he lifted his head a fraction and met my eyes. "Do not break his heart, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I won't." I said softly, and went to find Eric.

He was in our temporary room laying in bed with his arm flung over his eyes. I came and kneeled beside him on the bed. traced my fingers over his arm. Thinking my words over carefully, "Eric, I...I have felt fragile my entire life. Like at any moment I could break, at someone's words, losing my parents, friends, my life. And recently I haven't felt that way at all, I've felt stronger than ever and you're trying to take that away from me. All I have is my will, and my pride Eric."

"Sookie I only-"

"I know Eric." I traced my fingers over his lips, shushing him. "You want to keep me safe, I understand that. That's why I want you to...I want you to drink from me."

His eyes weren't open until then, but ice blue eyes opened to stare incredulously at me. "You'll allow yourself to become mine?"

I sighed, may as well admit it. "I'm already yours."

"Say that again, Sookie." He demanded, his eyes burning with something I couldn't decipher.

"I'm yours, Eric Northman." I said softly, leaning my head down to kiss him, my hair swinging forward creating a cage around us.

"Drinking from me, and I drinking from you is irrevocable."

I leaned back, nodding my head. "I know."

Eric smoothed his hand up my back and cupped my neck bringing my lips to his. The kiss was soft, nice, and I relished the slow easiness of it. Then he rolled me on top of him, lifting my shirt over my head and tossing it over the side of the bed. My blood boiled, my heart raced, anticipating sharp white teeth at my neck...biting in. They didn't come. No, not yet. He kissed, and suckled on the sensitive vein in my neck rolling his thumb over my breast, stroking the place where my nipples rose.

My panties instantly became wet, I moaned into his mouth and rolled my hips against his groin where he was erect. "Eric, you are a tease."

And that's when he pushed the rest of my hair off of my neck, he brushed his lips against the throbbing vein in my neck and then grazed his teeth against it. I gasped, and my body stood completely still. Waiting...

"Sookie." He whispered, before sinking his teeth in, I felt the sting you get when the doctor stick the needle into your skin and plunging whatever vaccine in. I tightened my hold on his shirt and gave into the little tugs that I felt from him drinking from my veins. Blood rushed back and forth through my body and I felt every little cell in my body sing to him. Suddenly all I saw was stars blinking in and out of my vision and I grew weak against him.

"Eric." My voice came out weak, and low. And his teeth retracted and he sunk back into the soft cushion of the bed. He licked his lips and looked up towards the ceiling. His tongue flicked out to lick the rest of my blood from his lips and he closed his eyes. His cock was still hard as a brick, rubbing against the rough fabric of his jeans, the friction delicious pressed upon my own pants.

He took his wrist and bit into it, blood began to fall from his wrist on to his shirt. Eric pressed his wrist to my mouth, and I latched on like a baby to a nipple. His blood flowed into my mouth, but not directly down my throat, most of it seemed to dissolve into my skin, flowing through my veins, and heading in every direction through my body. I felt like a live wire, when I opened my eyes everything seemed to be sharper, vivid, I saw the dust that floated in the air. The threads in the sheets, the liquid blue of Eric's eyes. I swallowed every mouthful, letting out a whimpering moan when his blood seemed to heat every sensitive spot in my body. He snatched his wrist away, and his wrist healed almost immediately. He used some of his blood and rubbed it on the sensitive holes of my neck. I felt them seal shut and I let myself melt into Eric.

"You are officially mine, Sookie Stackhouse. I can not wait to show you, what that truly means."


	13. Oh, Lover

Eric kept me at his side as we walked through the throng of people blocking our way to the table that was reserved for him and I. He elbowed a couple of men that tried to cop a feel and I bit back a smile at his possessiveness over me. The couple of days that followed our 'bonding' we had become visibly attached to one another. And I meant that literally and figuratively. We didn't want to be apart from one another, it made me a bit curious when Eric told me we weren't even fully bonded yet. That we would have to drink from one another two more times for the effects to become permanent.

We made it to our seats, and I smiled up at Eric as he pulled my chair out for me. He took the seat across from me purposely. He wanted my back towards the wall to protect me, Eric probably thought I wouldn't catch that. The room was full of drugs, slurred thoughts, and the heady anticipation of sex. I wasn't blind to the fact that something else reeked in the crowd. Someone, or something wasn't here to party, no, they were here to KILL. I tried searching the crowd for a hint of the person that didn't fit in. I failed.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric leaned over the table towards me, his hands placed on his lap holding a silver knife, the handle made out of wood.

"Someone here doesn't fit, but I can't find them." It was difficult to admit that I wasn't capable of finding the culprit. I knew that being here with Eric would distract him, and possibly lead him into getting hurt. And of course I didn't want that, but I didn't want to be somewhere safe while he was in the line of danger for ME.

"I felt it as soon as I entered the building, there is a werewolf here, Sookie."

"Is it that man Alcide?"

Eric's lips tipped down in distaste, I wasn't sure if he liked Alcide. "How do you him?"

I shook my head, my hair swung over my shoulders. "I don't, Pam told me that I was going into hiding, and I was going to be with him."

"You will _never _be with him." Eric snapped.

I narrowed my eyes, not understanding why mentioning the werewolves' name aggravated him. It was cute to seem him jealous though. "Do you have a guess who the man might be?"

Eric relaxed into his seat, and looked in to the crowd. "No, I do not. This night shouldn't be tainted by the hunt. Tell me something."

I couldn't help but smile under those beautiful blue eyes, and stunning smile. Eric always got to me somehow, and especially to my heart. Every time he was near my heart jack hammered. "Tell you what, Eric?"

"What are you wearing under your clothes?"

"You mean my lack of clothes?" I wasn't wearing much. Eric had chosen my outfit for the night; a crimson corset that smothered, and boosted my breasts until you didn't need any imagination, unless to guess the color of my nipples. And a leather skirt that hugged my ass and nothing else. I barely had room for my panties but I managed a thong to match. My feet were killing me in three-inch heels, the bottom thin as a pencil but coated in silver.

"Sookie..." He rasped, and by the look in his eyes I guessed his mind was far from the hunt. I was distracting him, just like everyone had predicted.

I looked around for something to comment about and found a sign that said 'Women's Restroom'. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Look for the werewolf." I scurried away from the table and rushed to the bathroom. Pushing through the many people who lined up for their chance to enter.

The bathroom was foggy with smoke, and filled with moving bodies. If they weren't kissing, they were silently pressed against the wall with blank eyes. I pushed open an empty stall and wedged myself in. I reached into my clutch and pulled out my mirror, I made sure my hair and make-up was still intact and groaned against the locked door. My life was moving so fast I could barely see it, and that made no sense since I was the one living it. After looking at my cell phone, I noticed I'd been in here way to long. As I left the bathroom, I got a glimpse of that same scent I had in the crowd. And it chilled me down to my bone, it wasn't anything I'd ever felt before. It wasn't right.

I brushed the feeling off and continued on my way out of the hallway when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. I was about to scream, but then I looked into Eric's eyes. "Eric, you scared me!"

"Let me make it up to you." He grinned, pinning me against the wall, he dipped his head to kiss my neck and I sucked in my breath as he nipped at the vein that thumped underneath my skin. His hands ventured at the hem of my skirt, shoving the offending fabric up and over my waist. Eric's fingers placed with the lace of my thong before snapping the thin waistband that kept them in place.

"Eric!" I looked down and saw my little bit of underwear I'd managed to have on tonight, in tatters. I scowled up at him, and was almost beaten by his innocent expression. Almost.

"Oops?" Eric smiled, I felt the bulge in his pants pressing intimately against my stomach. And I caught myself wanting it much lower, against the heat of me. Now. I licked my lips, and dragged his face back to mine. He growled into my mouth, and his tongue lapped at mine in rivalry. His hands pulled my legs up so that I was almost straddling him. And I moaned as he rubbed my clit, making me wetter than I already was.

"I should take you now, Sookie." He rasped in my ear.

"No, I'm not losing my virginity, in a vamp club."

"Why does that matter? You're with me. That matters." He made a really good point, but I knew what I wanted.

"No, Eric. We're here to...um." What were we here for again? Oh, yes! "We're here to find who has taken your friend, remember?"

His hand tightened on my thigh, but the other one did not stop moving. Actually his fingers quickened, bringing my to a breaking point that hand me panting, and moaning Eric's name. As I came he pressed his lips to mine, taking in the gentle tremble of my orgasm and the cries that I called out. When I was finished he took each finger he used on me into his mouth, licking them clean.

"Come on, Lover, you were right we're here for Ileac." Eric tugged down my skirt, and straightened it into place. He took my hand, and walked me out back to our seats. Where someone was sitting already. Eric didn't pay any attention to the man until he had been sitting beside him, his arm wrapped protectively around me. As to say 'mine'.

The man was tall, and built like a warrior would be. His arms were thick with muscle that would probably bend a knife if attacked. He had on an Armani suit, and a haircut that seemed to cost a least over a hundred dollars. He just seemed to have that aura of someone who knew their way around a battle field, his crooked nose hinted that maybe before he was turned he was on one. He was one of the sexiest men

"Hello, Donovan."

Donovan's lips tipped into a menacing smile that made me bury myself into Eric's side. "Eric, we haven't been face to face in over a hundred years."

"We should've tried to go farther, Donny Boy." Eric said wearily, I caught the gist that they didn't like each other much. I wondered why, I would I ask Eric later on.

"Mhn, what are you doing here at Cirq?"

"On business."

Donovan looked over towards me, his eyes drinking me in. "And pleasure?" He reached his over hand for me to shake, reluctantly I took it. He didn't let go, instead he tried to catch my eye. I refused to and he didn't take to kindly to that. "Look at me, darling." His voice was rough, but it held the undertone of something soft, and cloud like. I almost wanted to give in, tear down the wards that protected my mind and let him in. How old was he?

If he wasn't going to be polite neither was I, I snatched my hand back and settled into my seat. My eyes wandered over to the crowd, and I caught someone looking at me. Their eyes were wide, and yellow.

"We have a truce Donny, but don't think for one second I won't break it for what's mine."

"I can smell that the two of you aren't truly bonded yet, and I can also..." He sniffed my way and smiled, "That you're wielding around something very valuable." He tapped his fingers over the wooden table, looking over at me, boring his eyes into my skull I felt him trying to penetrate my mind but my unworldly wards fended him off. "You know how I like to collect-"

Donovan was cut off as Eric stood up, with Donovan's neck in his grip. "If you _ever _try to 'collect' her I will not _kill _you. I will send you into a coffin to live in the dirt for three centuries."

"That punishment has been banned-"

He shook Donovan, I could almost hear his brain rattle against his skull. "I do not care." I never saw the look on Eric's face before. It was the face of someone with so much power, and relentlessness, a man who didn't stop at any costs to defend those that he loved, or what was rightfully his. Right now, I could almost see the rage rolling off of his body.

Donovan turned into a sniveling baby, "I apologize, brother. You know me, I do not know how to place nice." What vampires do?

I played what he had said over in my mind, and I gasped. "Your Eric's brother?"

Donovan looked down at me from where Eric still held him in the air. Eric had loosened his grip, but only enough for Donovan to speak. "Oh, yes. Eric is my eldest brother, we were both changed by Godric, but I was-"

Eric dropped Donovan who landed on his feet gracefully, "Enough, leave us Donovan. We have work to do." He didn't even bother to glance back at Donovan. He just sat down next to me, re-wrapping his around me and looking into the cloud.

"You can't talk that way to your brother, Eric." I said aghast, if I ever talked that way to my brother I was sure my grandmother would come back from the grave and beat me silly.

"You do not know him, Sookie."

"My stars, Eric! That doesn't matter, he's your blood, your brother. You don't treat family that way."

Donovan smiled smugly, "Yeah listen to your _pet_, Eric."

I scowled up at him, "Shut up, Donny Boy." He didn't seem like me using that berating nickname on him much. "Eric, do you even have any family left alive?"

"No." He said coldly, and the look in his eyes told me that his disconnection with his brother wasn't a stupid little trifle that could be easily fixed. Something big had happened and it had changed their relationship forever.

"I'm sorry, Donovan." Always, I had to be polite. Never wanting to hurt anyone's feelings even if they deserved it. That bit me in the ass many times. "Maybe you and Eric can catch up some other time." That was his hint to leave. Fortunately for him, he took it, I wasn't sure what Eric would do if he had to tell Donovan to leave us alone again. And I didn't to, even though I could guess. He lifted out of his seat and left with a final goodbye, saying, "Until we meet again, brother."

"Eric, I think it's a girl."

"Why is that?"

"When I was in the bathroom, I felt someone's thoughts. Well I can't say thoughts, more like emotions. Who ever it was, they were angry, and determined, with killing on their mind." I looked into the crowd, saw the moving bodies dancing hard to the beat. "Someone may die tonight."

Eric took my hand, "Dance with me?"

Even under the circumstances I had to smile, "I'd love to, Eric."

We moved to the dance floor, and it wasn't much room to dance but that was okay. I pressed myself against Eric. Showing him exactly how well I could dance, and I was a fantastic dancer. I felt eyes on me, and not just Eric's. Having Eric's cool possessive hands on my waist, moving me with him made me hotter ironically. I coiled one of my hands around his neck, and rocked my hips. Absolutely thriving on the heady look Eric gave me, it held lust, love, and need. It might be the same look I was giving him.

Since I was in heels, I didn't have to rise on my tips of my toes to whisper in his ear. As I leaned over my breasts pressed intimately against his chest. His hands lowered so that he was almost cupping my ass. Naughty. "Eric, I want to be with you tonight."

"You will be with _me_, tonight, and _every _night that comes after." He said, definitely not understanding what I was trying to tell him.

"Eric" I said smiling, I kissed him on the lips. Resisting not to start anything I couldn't finish on the dance floor. I was becoming more, and more reluctant to say the words. I hated talking nasty, I barely liked thinking the words like 'pussy', 'dick', or 'cock'. "I want you to fuck me."

Eric's lips thinned into a devilish smile, "What did you say my lover?"

"You heard me." I glowered.

"No, I did not." He whispered, bringing me closer to him than I thought possible. My legs were in between his and my breasts pressed against his chest and very tight corset.

"Tonight, I want to-" I couldn't finish my sentence since someone - the someone we'd been looking for- rammed into me. Eric quickly turned us around and threw me, I fell to the floor scrapping my knee, but at least I wasn't dead. Still on the floor, I rolled my self over, hissing as a jolt of pain sprang from my ankle.

Eric had the girl in his grasps, she struggled but she wasn't going to get away. The crowd parted to give Eric room, it was like he didn't even see the crowd, like he forgotten the world. The only thing he was paying attention to was that werewolves in his hands. He said something to her, and when she replied he shook her until she started crying and talking again. None of it I could hear, but I knew they were speaking in English so it wouldn't matter if I heard or not.

I still lay on the ground, and that was an easy way of getting trampled or seriously hurt some other way since I was prone to accidents. As I began trying to stand on an aching ankle someone swept me off of my feet and into their arms. It was Donovan. "I'll take you back to your car. Eric will be upset, but I like to piss him off." It only took us maybe a minute to exit out of the club with his vamp speed, then into Eric's car.

He settled me into the passenger's seat, and even buckled me up. "I can be an asshole sometimes, but I'm harmless." His voice was rough like sandpaper, but like I noticed before it had an undertone of pure sweetness.

"Eric doesn't seem to think so."

"He has good reason to." He agreed.

"Why?"

He stepped away from the car, and leaned into the rolled up window. I heard him perfectly however, "Lock the doors until he comes back. It was lovely meeting you, Sookie Stackhouse." And then he vanished.

I watched people come in and out of the club, waiting for Eric. I dozed off accidentally, and woke up to Eric opening the driver's door and getting in. "My brother brought you here?"

I nodded, "He did...What took you so long?"

He looked over at Cirq and his jaw went taut. "I ran into someone I would not want you to meet. So I stayed until I knew they were long gone."

"Who was it?" I asked, sitting up into my seat. It had to be someone more powerful than him, if he was this tense.

"I will not say his name, Sookie. You will _never _meet him." His voice was cold as ice, and it bid a warning that I shouldn't push the issue. So I sighed, slumping into the cool leather seat of his sports car. We started down the street slowly, the low hum of the engine revving to fill the silence. I ended up falling asleep watching downtown pass by through the window. I would ask about the werewolf tomorrow, he'll probably lie to me about what the girl had told him anyway.

I woke up in the air, just before my body hit the soft mattress of the bed. We were back at our hotel, and someone did not forget what I had said earlier. Eric stood inches away from the end of the bed, stripping his clothes off. First his shirt, revealing a smooth taught chest, long powerful arms, and fingers that could do damage in and out of the bed. He took off his belt and tossed it across the room. "What did you ask from me at Cirq, Sookie?"

I licked my lips, my mouth becoming dry as he unzipped his pants."You know what I asked Eric." I stated. Eric was one of those guys who sometimes didn't bother wearing underwear. And tonight was one of those nights. He hand to push his pants down as his penis was already erect and not allowing them to fall. Eric fisted his cock, working his hips into his fist.

"Say it again, I like it when you talk dirty." He said, his voice coming out low, and sensual. My nipples instantly pebbled at the sound. My body seemed to know what was coming soon.

"I want you to fuck me, Eric."

He smiled, and looked me over, his lips tipped down after a moment. "Those clothes need to come off." I agreed, and sat up to take my shirt off but he stopped me. In a blink he was on, and over me, moving my hands out-of-the-way so he could strip me of my corset. It felt great that I could actually breath correctly, when he unzipped the back and helped my arms out of it. My breasts stood up, and proud, the nipples hard as rocks and just feigning for attention. Eric cupped each one, kneading them before taking one into his mouth, every little tease of his teeth sent a chill up my spine.

He began kissing down my stomach, planting me on my back. He met my belly bottom, kissed it, and unzipped my skirt, and tugged it off of my hips, down my thighs, and down my legs, kicking it off of the bed. We lay there both naked (except for my heels), exploring each other with our hands, and eyes, and lips. My heart thundered in my chest, wanting so bad for what was to happen next.

He settled himself in between my legs, his cock, hard and tempting against my sex. I reached down and cupped him in my hands, rubbing the head of his length against my clit. Eric growled low in his throat as I rolled my hips urging him to take me. "Mhn, now who's the tease, lover." He took my hands and pinned them above my head but I wasn't having that.

"I want to be on top." I said meekly.

"What?" He said furrowing his brows, confused.

I bit into my bottom lip, thinking about how to say this properly. "I've heard vampires getting out of control when they have sex..."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Sookie." He said.

"I know...but I still want to be on top." Eric wouldn't hurt me purposely, I knew that. "Please?"

"Anything for you, lover." He sighed, rolling off of me. I pushed my hair over my shoulders. And relished in the fact that I was going to be in control of this, I wasn't in control of anything happening to me lately. I liked the fact that I was going to be on top of Eric, riding him until we both saw stars. That he would be calling out my name, mine. He lay there beside me looking utterly sexy and horny. His hand lifted up, and one single finger crooked at me. Telling me to 'c'mere'.

I left the bed, and went to the other side grabbing his belt that he'd thrown to the other side of the room. His head tilted to the side, looking like an innocent child trying to figure what was going on. I bent over him and grabbed one of his hands, then the other, tightening the belt on both so that they were tied to the bed post. Eric pieced the puzzle together all to late, "Sookie!"

"Oh, hush. You can easily break out of that. I just want to make sure that you know, I want to be in control. I want you pinned down, and completely focused on what I'm going to do to you." I whispered against his lips, he kissed me back hungrily. Trying to take over like the leader he was, I leaned away and got back on the bed. I went on to my knees between his legs and took him in my hand.

"What are you doing, Sookie?" His voice came out hoarse, and weak. I smiled up at him mischievously

"I'm going to take you into my mouth, I've never done this before so unless you want me to bite you I think you should hush." I scolded playfully.

"What makes you think I don't like to be bitten sometimes?"

I began stroking him in my hand, not even able to make a fist. Impressive packaging he had down here. I rolled my finger over the slit on the head of his cock and smiled as his hips jerked forward. I stroked down and licked the head of him. Slightly salty, and it felt like the softest of velvets. I took the tip of his cock into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it, before taking an inch more, grazing the fronts of my teeth over his length as I took all I could into my mouth and began sucking him into my mouth before releasing him and doing it all over it again. His hips began to rock and I knew he would come soon. I sat up, and straddled him, rubbing myself over his erection.

"Damnit, Sookie. If I'm not inside of you in the next two minutes, I'm breaking out of this stupid belt." He growled, clearly annoyed at me. I leaned over, my breast brushing over his chest and kissed him. I placed his cock at the wet swollen folds between my legs and Eric began slowly pushing in. I tensed slightly at the little pins of pain that came with every inch of him that slid inside of me until his cock was in until the hilt. "This is torture, lover. You have to let me out of this."

I shook my head, and sat up. Placing my hands on his chest I began to slowly ride him. It still hurt a bit but I ignored it, until it quickly became pleasure. My hips rose, and fell, and with each one, Eric's hips rose to meet me. I quickened my pace, and I watched Eric biting so hard down on his bottom lip that I was sure he'll pierce it with his fangs. "You can get out of the belt-" I didn't even finish my sentence when all of a sudden I was on my back, Eric had taken my legs and placed them on his shoulders. His hands dug into my hips, the tips of his fingers splayed on my ass. He thrust into me with one fine swoop, and I came instantly. I cried out in bliss, and he continued to pull in and out of me. Over, and over again, with those strong arms of his gripping my behind.

"Look at _me_, lover." He growled, and I couldn't resist to look up at those beautiful blue eyes that could promise so much love, pleasure and pain at the same time. My body took over, coming as he slammed into me one last time before yelling out my name as he came with me. He lowered himself over me again, his cock, pumping in and out still. He licked my neck, at that thumping, erratic pulse before sinking his fangs in.


	14. Behind Painted Faces

I woke up with Eric beside me, it was still daytime so he was fast asleep in that deep slumber all Vampires went into. I used that time alone with him to study him. His body was hard with muscle, his face smooth and calm like a child as he slept. His long blond eyelashes curled over his lids, covering blue eyes that matched mine. I brushed my hand across his face, feeling the smooth jaw of his face. He'd never have to shave again. I didn't know what to think about that, being with a man who would never age. Never age. That meant we wouldn't grow old together, have kids, and use all of our free time to chase after our grandchildren. We'd never have that. Tears began to burn at my eyes, and I didn't choke them back. No one was there to watch me cry, and finding out I wasn't going to be able to grow old with the man I loved was definitely something to cry over. My tears rolled down my cheeks, and fell on to his face. I wiped them away and settled back on my knees.

I was surprised when his eyes flipped open and stared at me. His fingers wiped my face clean of tears and he sat up to level with me. "What is it, Sookie?"

"Nothing." I said, my voice cracking as I denied nothing was wrong when everything definitely was. I lowered my eyes away from his, not able to look him directly in the eyes.

Eric cupped my face with his hands, strong, soft, and slightly trembling. When I noticed the shutters closed I knew it was still daytime. He'd woken up with the Sun still shining. "Lies. Tell me what is bothering you, Lover."

I sighed, "It's stupid."

"I don't care, tell me."

I caved in, easily. "We're not going to grow old together, Eric. And you're going to be the same forever, and I'm going to wither and die. How can we last? We won't." It was not something I would deny, soon, Eric and I wouldn't together. I would die, and he'll move on. It was devastating to think about, knowing it would happen.

"I'll Turn you."

I shook my head, my hair swaying against my shoulders. "No, I can't live on with all my friends in the grave."

"Live for me, undead."

"Eric, I..I don't know about that." It was difficult to comprehend living beyond everyone else I've ever known. And I wasn't very sure I wanted to live on into eternity. His hands shook has they held my face and I realized he wouldn't be able to stay awake for long, Vampires weren't meant to live in the Day.

"We'll talk about this later." He stated, his blue eyes fluttering closed.

"We won't" I muttered under my breath, I wouldn't Turn into a Vampire. I wouldn't give away my Light so easily, being a fairy is who I am.

Eyes still shut he smirked, "Yes, lover, we will." And just like that he was dead to the world.

I slipped from the bed and into the bathroom, running a bath to soothe parts of me that were sore from last night's...activities. Just thinking about it was making my face red as an apple. I never thought I would lose myself to a Vampire. And definitely not to Eric Northman. I laid in the pool of water , letting the heat soak through my skin. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the clean slate of porcelain and breathed in the scented Jasmine that I put in my bath. Relaxation was well needed.

"Sookie, it's me open your eyes...Sookie!" A woman called out to me, her voice sounded like the chimes my grandmother used to have hanging up on our porch. Her voice sounded like home. Mom?

I opened my eyes, forced to blink a few times to the bright light. I found that I was no longer in Eric's home relaxing in a Jasmine scented bubble bath. Nope, I was in the fairy world, laying on the plain old ground. Claudine looked down at me with narrowed eyes. "You're bonded with that lightsucker?"

"You've been watching me?" I asked irately, sitting up on my elbows.

Claudine helped me to my feet. "I'm always watching you Sookie."

I gave her a look that wasn't too friendly. "You do know how stalkerish that sounds right?"

She took me by my shoulders and shook me. "Have you not noticed how much this vampire has put you in peril?" Claudine had a point there but I wasn't going to get it to her. Ignoring her I looked around myself. The land was full of dancing women and men, full of happiness. Some lounged about underneath tree's sipping from martini glasses in bliss. I wondered how happy I would have been if I lived here. I stopped that thought as soon as it came.

"That lightsucker has saved my life, Claudine"

She shook her head in frustration. "If he wasn't in your life to begin with there wouldn't be any need in saving, Sookie! How do you not grasp this?"

"I love him! I love Eric and he loves me-"

"Ugh, you sound like a child" She guffawed.

"Oh, fuck you!" I shouted turning away from her. I stomped a yard away before I realized I didn't know how the hell to get home. I found that I didn't need to find a way Claudine had one for me. She appeared in front of me in her stark white dress with her hand outstretched.

"Do as you wish child." And with that last statement she blasted me.

I woke up in the bath tub, my skin wrinkled as my grandmother's hands. "Darn it all to hell" I muttered. After my eventful bath I walked the length of Eric's home and found myself facing a locked door. There were plenty of locked doors in Eric's home but this one was slightly different. Each door had a crystal knob and a gold keyhole. But not this one. It looked like it hadn't been opened in years if not a decade. It was located on the top floor of his home and it didn't look like any of his servants came up here. I don't know why I lingered beside the door but I just...felt something. Like something that lived was in that room and hadn't been out in a very long time.

Flames flickered up and out of the pit as I stared at it thinking idly to myself. I didn't even notice that Godric had entered the room.

"You went upstairs?" I heard him ask softly behind me.

I made to my feet too fast and stumbled forward. Godric caught me in his arms and I had to stop my reaction to his arms wrapped around my back immediately. I blinked out the black and white dots I got from standing up too fast and looked into his eyes. They weren't cold as I thought before, no, they held depth that I hadn't noticed the first time we met.

"Sookie." He said softly, the coolness of his breath fanned my face. Breaking me out of my haze and making me break out of his hold.

"Ah, sorry, I must have stood up too fast."

He nodded and turned away from me sitting down on the plush crème couch a few feet away. I must have looked a fool as I was still staring blankly at him. I forced my legs to move and I sat on the couch across from him. This man, this vampire, Made Eric. There were questions I wanted to ask him but I knew that he wouldn't answer. Like who the hell was Donovan, and why did Eric hate him so much.

There was a whiz of air and then I found myself in Eric's lap. My hair fell to my shoulders and in my eyes. Annoyed I elbowed him in his stomach. "Don't do that."

"What're you two talking about?" Eric asked, placing his chin onto of my head and tightening his arms around my waist to keep me in place.

Godric smiled and I knew I was in trouble. "She was just telling me about her trip to the top floor of our home."

"I was not." I bit out.

Eric froze, his fake breathing even stopped. "Hmn, lover's been busy. Guess it's a good thing we're leaving, before you could put yourself in danger." He lifted me out of his lap and slapped my ass. "Go. Find Pam, she's going to dress up for this evening"

"What're we doing?" I asked not daring to rub my sore bottom. Eric had one hell of a slap in him.

"Going to Ledande." Eric answered me, smirking.

My hands went to my hips as I stared him down. "And what is that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Pam will tell you now go, Sookie. Before I spank you again."

Feeling childish I turned away from him heading towards Pam's room. And what I saw when I got there blew my mind.


	15. Obey Me Pt 1

If I had to guess what Ledande was by the way Pam was dressed, I would think sex club. Pam had on a tight, black corset, leather pants, and sky high stiletto boots that went all the way up her leg. Her hair was pinned up into a long ponytail and her makeup was dramatic and sexy. When I came into her room she looked back at me from her vanity and stood up. Picking up the whip that was laid out on the table with her. She cracked it and twerked her hips.

"Tonight I get to _play_." She smiled at me.

I closed the door behind me, and sat on her bed. "Play?"

Her eyebrows wiggled, "Eric didn't explain." She sighed and walked to her closet. Picking threw her clothes she grabbed two things and a pair of heels and tossed the on the bed next to me.

"Ledande is a Play Club. It's where dominants and submissives and whatever the fuck else that likes to get kinky gets to come 'play'." She explained.

"Roleplay?" I asked innocently. I heard of it before I just never knew I would be in the middle of it, or even involved. If I had to think of my role with Eric, it would definitely be in the submissive category. Although I wasn't really fighting as hard for my independence these days. I'll admit that it is nice to have someone to depend on and not have to make a thousand decisions all of the time. Ah, I was lying. I fought Eric on being here in the first place. Instead of listening to him and having faith that he would protect me, kill our enemies, and stay alive in the process.

"Yes, roleplaying. And Eric, darling, _loves_ to play rough." Pam told me, sashaying her ass back to her closet. "I changed my mind, Eric, would love it if you wore _this_."

* * *

I really should have fought harder to wear the other outfit, because now that I was bathed and changed and all dolled up I was beginning to regret what I was barely wearing. I was scathinlgy clothed in a pair of bright pink lace cheekies that showed more ass than it covered. Topped off with a white negligee. I had on pink heels to match the panties and my hair fell on my shoulders in loose curls. I wanted to change. Immediately.

Cool hands grabbed me as I walked back to my room. Those hands moved up, up, up until they cupped my breasts. My nipples puckered as soon as those same fingers squeezed them. "Eric.." I gasped trying to move away.

"My house, now be quiet." He demanded, his hands teasing me even more.

I tried to move again, "Someone will see."

"Pam explained about Ledande, didn't she?" Eric whispered behind me, he shuffled us over to the far wall and one of his feet kicked mine apart. Leaving me unbalanced and depending on him to keep me upright. I opened my mouth to talk but he stopped me. "Don't talk."

I nodded my head. She had explained a little.

"I've been a member of Ledande for years. As a highly honored Dominant. I've never bought a Submissive with me before. So when I bring you, it will be a scene. Men and women will want to see you, talk to you, touch you. They won't. And you won't touch any of them either...especially the men. You'll stay by my side quiet, sexy, and submissive. If I tell you to do something you do it."

I tried to talk again but he squeezed my hips tightly. "You and I know that you tend to have a problem with listening to me. You can't seem to take what I say as an order and follow it. Tonight is the exception. Because it depends on both of our lives and the success of us finding the ones that seek to have us killed. So..." Eric's lips began to trail kisses down my neck, stopping at my collarbone. "You will stay quiet, you will stay by my side, and you will obey me. You hear me?"

I caught a moan in my throat and bit my lips so it wouldn't escape. I didn't want his lips leaving my neck. I nodded my head. I would be submissive...for tonight.

"Good." And then his fangs sunk into my neck.

Ledande looked similar to Fangtasia on the outside. A Vampire stood in as the bouncer, holding an iPad. Pam, Godric, Eric, and I strode up and the Vampire didn't even look at it. Just nodded his bald head and gestured that we could enter the club.

We walked into a medium sized room. Filled with non-humans. I couldn't filter through their thoughts because there weren't any and even if I could hear them I knew that it would only be centered around sex.

We didn't have to wait too long until we were approached by a slim, tall, vampire. She walked directly up to Pam and kissed her. And they kissed long, deep, and with lots of grunts and moans. When they pulled away from each other she turned to Godric and bowed her head.

"I am honored to have you here again Godric. And Eric, we haven't seen you in ages." Her lips dipped into a pout once she looked over at Eric and I had to stop myself from tackling her. It was clear that the two had had sex. And from the look in her eyes she wanted to do it again. Not on my watch, sweetheart.

"I was away, I found myself a submissive." He said glancing down at me. His hand squeezed my waist to let me know that he could feel my anger and jealousy. It was probably showing my face too. I just didn't care.

When her eyes swiveled over to me I had the brains to look downward. I worked on my attitude and tried to look passive as possible. I could feel her scrutinizing me from my toes all the way to the top of my head. "She's beautiful, may I try her out?"

Eric's hand tensed on my ass. "No. She is mine."

"I can tell you two have Bonded."

"Yes. And let me repeat myself, she is mine."

"I heard you Eric." She said, and she wasn't happy. "I have something I would like to speak with you in private about..."

Eric nodded. "Yes, let's go." And with that he walked off with the scrawny red head bitch and left me with Pam and Godric. And let me tell you, I was stunned. So much for stay by my side, quiet, sexy and submissive. I did just that and it got me nowhere. When he came back I would murder him.

Pam sensed my mood and steered me across the room with her hand at my elbow. "Come. We have to mingle."

"I have to pee." I replied.

"Ugh, humans. You're safe here, so I'm not going to go with you. It's up those stairs, and to your left. Go." And then she ventured off into a crowd of people clearly forgetting about little old human me.

I got to the bathroom safe and sound, did my business and was about to walk out when the door opened again and Donovan walked in. He locked the door behind himself and then stopped in his tracks. "My brother has done very well for himself, more than I thought before."

I didn't know which part of my exposed body to cover up first. I chose nothing. He had already seen me. "What are you doing here, you know if the others catch you here they'll kill you."

He smiled crookedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. When he wasn't being a jerk, you could seriously appreciate his attractiveness. "The Queen wants you."

"Excuse me?"

"The Queen of Louisiana wants your head." He told me gleefully, Donovan was having a hell of a time that the Queen of the state I lived in wanted me dead.

"So let me get this straight. The Queen, and Vampire Bill and his minions want me dead?"

"No, Bill is working for the Queen." Donovan corrected me. "Bill is working for the Queen to have you killed. So then Eric will try to kill the Queen to avenge you, fail, and then get staked by the Authority. And then-"

"Bill gets to be the Sheriff?"

"Aw, you do have a cup of brains in that head after all."

If he wasn't helping me I would try to scratch his eyes out. "You have to go, if Eric finds out you're here with me he'll kill you."

"I love my brother Sookie...and that is why I am helping. You're my way back in." His eyes softened, and then hardened once more. He reached over before I could grasp what he was going to do and smacked my ass, opened the door and left in a flash.

I had to talk to Eric. _Now_.


	16. Obey Me Pt 2

My heels made a familiar click-clack as I walked down the hallway. I desperately needed to talk to Eric. About his brother and whatever whore he walked away from me with. I walked, turned, walked back, turned...wait a minute. Oh damnit, I was lost.

"Going somewhere, lover?" Eric asked from behind me.

I turned around to face him, my hair whipping around my face just to settle back on my shoulders. I knew my eyes were shooting sparks at him. "Who was that?" I knew I didn't have to have to elaborate who "that" was.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to him, his arms slid down my spine to my ass. Kneading my barely covered cheeks. I felt anxiety and lust roll over him. I focused on the lust and guessed he pulled me to him because someone else was near us. I looked for another active brain on the floor we were on and found one. It was empty, devoid of any thoughts. A vampire was spying on the two of us.

Eric dipped his head to my neck, brushing the hair away. His lips kissed, and nipped the length of my neck while his hands did other delicious things. One dipped into my panties. Touching the tiny little patch of blonde hair left over from my Brazilian down to the little delicate nub. He circled it with his thumb, while two of his fingers dipped into the depths of me. I was wet for him, ready for him. At that moment I didn't care that we were in the hallway of a sex club.

"More." I moaned into his hair.

He looked up at me sharply and his fingers left my panties and squeezed my waist. "You aren't aloud to demand anything of me, lover." Eric said firmly. He took my hand and pulled us into a room. Shutting it behind himself.

"Get on the bed." He ordered me, and I didn't dare hesitate. I pulled myself onto of the bed and didn't know what to do with myself. Eric knew exactly what he wanted. "Lay down, and look towards the ceiling."

I did as I was told, concealing a smile. I'd never thought I would like being dominated by Eric Northman so much. I heard a ruffle of his clothes...and a chain? The bed moved as Eric moved on to it and then he was on me, and hovering above me with a pair of handcuffs. He put the handcuffs beside me and took me in. His eyes heatedly looking over my body in lustful satisfaction. He lowered himself on the bed and his hands ran down the course of my legs, his fingers fit into the waistband of my panties and began sliding them down my legs until they were tossed over his shoulder.

His lips kissed me between my legs, sucking lightly on my clit. I gasped and jutted against his tongue which was licking me rapidly. His fingers glided into me easily, and my walls closed around him as he pulled them in and out. I felt myself building up, up, and up. Until I came thundering down, crying out Eric's name and moving my hands into his hair.

Eric began kissing and sucking his way up to my tummy. His fingers pulling out of me, leaving me throbbing and wanting. "Eric." I whimpered.

He kissed me again and then his eyes narrowed in on mine. "My brother was with you?"

I didn't know who he was talking about at first. At this particular moment I felt like him and I was the only ones in existence. Oh. "Yeah, I was in the bathroom-"

"WHAT?" Eric snarled possessively.

I rolled my eyes, it was hard to have a serious conversation when he was naked and on top of me. I'd only orgasmed two minutes ago. Give me a break. "He caught me as I was in the bathroom, he didn't see anything." Although he did smack my ass. "He told me-" I looked behind Eric at the door and tried to find any empty vampire heads around. It was hard to tell, I wasn't exactly in my right mind.

"These rooms are built to be sound proof from any kind of species." Eric said, knowing what I was thinking. This blood Bond had all types of perks...

"He told me that the Queen of Louisiana is behind all of this."

I didn't think Eric's eyes could get any smaller, he was now looking at me with slits of blue. "The Queen?"

I nodded, and tried to remember what Donovan had said exactly. "The Queen is going after me because she knows you'll try to avenge me if I die. And then you'll fail, get the true death and she'll be able to promote Bill as the King."

He shook his head, "None of that makes any sense. Why would the Queen want _me _dead, out of all the Sheriff's I'm considered her best."

I didn't know what to say. "I don't know, baby."

"It has to be more to this." He said thoughtfully to himself.

"Donovan loves you Eric." I said softly, willing him to hear me out.

He snorted, "Donovan loves himself Sookie, believe me when I tell you this." And then he rolled off of me to lay beside me.

"He told me the reason why he's helping is because...I'm his way back into your life. Eric I think he misses you." I saw the look in Donovan's eyes and I truly believed him.

Eric had that same look before it was blackened out by suspicion. "I need to look more into this." He said, getting up from the bed and putting his clothes back on in record time. "Come, Sookie, we have to leave."

I sighed and slid my underwear back on that Eric threw to me. I hadn't even noticed I never took my heels off. I started towards the door and then remembered something that Eric had distracted me from. "Who was that tramp downstairs?"

Eric gave me a look of exasperation. "An informant."

"Oh, sure." Sarcasm was practically written all over my lips.

"I'll tell you what she told me later." He promised, "I want to leave this place."

I was angry enough to spit but I followed him out into the hallway and back to the others. Godric was reclined in a chair on the far wall feeding from a small woman, and looked up at us as he felt Eric enter the room. Something I noticed since I Bonded with Eric was that I also felt Godric too. He was Eric's Maker so I thought it had something to do with that. He met my eyes briefly and then released his fangs from the woman's neck and licked it clean. Neat, vampire.

I heard the crack of a whip and looked behind me. Pam sauntered over to us grinning as a woman on her hands and knees crawling faster than a baby followed behind her. "Can I keep her?" Pam asked hopefully.

Eric looked down at the woman disdainfully. "We have to leave, and _she _isn't coming."

Pam sulked. "Ugh, _fine_."

Godric appeared next to Eric, and then we were off. The car ride was a bit awkward. Pam was sulking because she couldn't keep her pet. Godric was quiet, staring, and glowing from being fed. And Eric was in a mind of his own. No music played, and I got stuck looking down at my pink heels. This was going to be a long night.

We were hit by two cars ten minutes later. We were five minutes away from home when two sedans slammed into us on either side of the car. Eric covered me with his body and Pam and Godric held on to their seats as we skid across the road.

I was horrified, I gripped Eric like he was my life force. I heard the sound of what could only be metal being ripped apart and the moonlight shined in on top of us. Godric grabbed my hand. "Give her to me, I can run faster."

Eric hesitated, holding me in his arms and then released me. "You'll be safe, and I'll be home soon." He whispered to me before he handed me off to Godric.

In a blink of an eye Godric and I were off into the night as Pam and Eric fought off whoever was in those cars that hit us. The wind whipped relentlessly at my hair and I buried my face in Godrics chest. He smelt like soap and Vampire, and I was comforted. It seemed like I was always calm in Godric's presence. Again I wondered if my bond with Eric was extended to his Maker. I needed to talk to Eric about this.

When we arrived home Godric set me down on my feet but I stumbled backwards and he had to steady me. His hands on my hips made the muscles between my legs clench. The feeling didn't quite leave even after he let me go. He left to see what guards were here and which once had been called out by Eric. I retreated to my room, I needed to shower, and put on new clothes.

I came out of the shower, feelings an ounce better. I felt Eric's neutral confident and calm demeanor even though we aren't together and I knew I didn't have to worry. He was fine, which meant Pam was fine too. Pam and I weren't close but I counted her as a friend. And although I wasn't going to tell her this, I cared about her.

I got dressed and padded to the living room (ha ha) with my hair comb. I wanted to sit near the fireplace while I combed through my hair. When I got there Godric was sitting in a chair he pulled up to the fireplace. He stared into the flames, still as a statue. I stopped, maybe I should just go back to my room.

He turned towards me just as the thought crossed my mind and smiled. "Come here, I'll comb your hair for you." Before I could refuse he tossed a pillow on the floor for my butt and looked over to me again...waiting.

I sat, and handed him the comb. And he became combing from ends to roots, the right way. His hands moved surely, and he made sure that he got the tangles out without hurting my scalp. "Something is worrying you."

_Oh, damnit_. "I was just wondering about something."

He remained quiet, not needing to speak. Damn, him. "I was..." I lost my will to ask about the Bonding. "Do you have someone?"

I could feel him smiling behind me, all of a sudden his sullen attitude was gone. I could feel it somehow. "No, Sookie, I don't have someone."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"When I am lonely, I find...company." He said simply, but I knew it wasn't so.

"You don't want more? I know Vampires don't usually pair up but...it has to get lonesome to not have someone you love-"

"I don't love _anyone _Sookie. No one. Love gets you hurt, it gets you killed. It breaks you, _weakens _you. And I will not be _weakened_." He snarled, leaving my heart racing and my muscles tense.

But my fear had to battle the confidence that Eric's Bond gave me, and it lost. I pulled away from Godric and stood up. "Love doesn't weaken you, Godric. It makes you stronger. It gives you courage, purpose, and happiness. It empowers you. I'm sorry you don't see that." And then I turned on my heel and then marched back up to my room leaving a shocked Godric behind me. I should have stayed in my room.

**Thank-you, for reading this chapter and sticking around. Let me know what you thought in a review if you have the time, it helps me decide what I should do with the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...**


	17. The Bond

**Thank-you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to review and tell me what you like and don't like...respectively lol.**

When Eric finally returned I was snuggled into our bed, my body tucked in between the covers. I woke up to him running his fingers through my hair. It was poofy from being air-dried and his fingers stroked it back. I sat up and faced him, and saw the fire in his eyes that would be completely unnoticed to anyone else who didn't know him. But I did.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Pathetic little shifters that Bill has sent." He answered me, his fingers stopping their course and dropping to his lap. "It would seem that my brother is right, the Queen wants me to meet the true death." He didn't look defeated, or sad. No, my Eric had the look of determination and fury burned through his eyes.

"Baby, what are you going to do?"

He smiled, "Something...dangerous."

I felt his happiness like it was my very own, I couldn't help but smile with him. Although my subconscious was screaming at me from within to smack him upside the head and make him go from "something dangerous" to "something safe and sane". But my heart wasn't thinking that way, my heart intertwined with Eric's and we both wanted vengeance. Those maniacs had tried to kill me several times now.

Something had to give.

"Dangerous, hmn? Tell me."

His smile faltered a bit as if he was remembering now that he had to tell me exactly what his plan was. "You're going to be angry with me."

Now it was my time to grimace. "Why would I be angry?" And then I remembered that woman from the club. "Eric, talk to me!" I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards me, trying to snap him out of his silence.

Eric sighed and pulled me into his lap, curling his head into my shoulder. He took one sniff, tensed, and then relaxed. "I met with Lisa."

I was immediately enraged, I dressed up as a slut and went to Ledande just so he could meet up with his ex-girlfriend? I tried to wiggle from out of his hold but he held a firm grip. "Listen to me, Sookie." And I did listen. His voice was hard, cold, and not one to be ignored. This had better be good. I needed it to be good. I loved him, I was here for him...

"Why didn't you say something then? Why bring me at all? What the fuck was your point, Eric?" My words ran into each other one after another, I was barely speaking coherently.

"She came to one of the loyal Vampires in my territory and told them she had information. She was in California and heard that the Queen was planning to have you executed by a hit man. Basically proving Donny right. But what Donny didn't tell you is that the Queen's second in command has his doubts. He doesn't believe that I am a traitor. He wants to meet with me, get things...in order."

My blood still pounded underneath my skin and I knew Eric felt it because his arms squeezed my chest tighter. "How did Lisa 'hear' about the Queen wanting me dead? I don't think that would have been public information." I asked.

"Sookie...I love you." He sighed, and I helplessly melted. We had never said that yet, only that we were in love with each other but... that was only once. I had told other people I had loved Eric but never Eric himself. Maybe subconsciously I didn't want to be the first one to say it.

"I love you too, Eric." It was my first time in a while that someone had told me flat-out that they loved me. The tears that had built-in my eyes began to fall. "You keep things from my Eric...and that hurts. It hurts most of all."

He turned me around in his lap and cupped my face in his hands. His blue eyes smoldered as they bored into my own. "You have to trust me, like I trust you. No one in my world is more important than you are to me. Understand that, Sookie." His lips descended on mine and his hands snaked into my hair, pulling.

"Why does your hair smell like Godric, lover?"

I tensed, "He brushed my hair...and we talked."

He snarled and pulled away from me. "About what?"

This wasn't the time to ask about that Bonding question I had. "We talked-" I couldn't lie "about him being alone. I asked if he had someone he loved."

"Godric doesn't love." He sneered.

"That's the same thing he said. He said it made a man weak...I don't him it gives them strength."

Eric shook his head, raking his hand through his hair to push it back. "I don't want you speaking with my Maker anymore."

I frowned, "Why not?" Why would he be upset because I had a talk with Godric?

"Because I ordered so, now stay here I have things to take care of." And without a goodbye, Eric flew out of the room.

Ha. I definitely wasn't going to listen to him. A few minutes after he left I strode to Pam's room. She was inside feeding from a human. Whom she kicked out once I came in. She wiped the blood from her chin and smiled at me with pink stained teeth.

"You sure know how to make life interesting." She grinned.

I sat beside her on the bed with my legs crossed and tried to form the question I had. Could she keep a secret from Eric? Probably not. Screw it.

I rolled my eyes at myself for possibly getting myself into more trouble and blurted out my question. "Can you explain a Bond to me? Does it just belong to you and the other person or is it the Maker too?"

Pam shrugged. "I've never had one but it's usually between the two people, I've never heard of the Maker being involved." She began removing the nail polish on her feet and then stopped looking up at me with skeptical eyes. "Why?"

"Eric doesn't explain anything to me, and he's mad at me now so I thought to ask you."

Her eyes softened, going back to work on her feet. "Eric is busier than usual, and there has been a lot going on...as you know. Ask Godric, he'll know more than Eric."

"I don't think-"

Her eyes shot back up at me, and they were glacial. "Unless you don't want to talk to Godric?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll ask him" I sounded calm and somewhat irate. On the inside I was going nuts, I didn't want to talk to Godric about this but I knew if I didn't Pam would find out why I was really asking that question.

Without a goodbye, I left to find Godric. The hallways were empty and full of shadows, the castle was cold and unwelcoming at night. The stone underneath my feet was cold and I found myself walking faster...to find Godric.

He was where I had left him, staring into the fire. I saw the reflection of dancing flames in his eyes and it was like he wasn't even there. I hadn't even made a noise but suddenly his head jerked towards me. His coal like eyes seemed to burn as they looked at me. And I found myself frozen in place. How would I start a conversation with him when we had argued?

"You don't have to be afraid, Sookie." Godric told me, it almost sounded like he was pleading as he said "I don't want you to be afraid of me." Godric was turned into a Vampire a little over eighteen years old. But he had lived in this world for centuries. It was smart to not forget just how much older he was then Eric.

Godric stood up and reached his hand towards me, "Come." He said softly.

I took his hand and he led me out of the room, I walked beside him quietly wondering where we were going. I was uneasy on just how familiar it felt to be holding his hand, to not have to talk during this silence between us. He pulled me into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, and I sat to his left.

WIthout having to call the butler he strode into the room. "Master?"

Godric didn't bother to look at him, instead he stared at me. "Sookie hasn't eaten today, she'll tell you what she wants."

I knew I wouldn't be able to stomach anything. I shook my head, "No I-"

"Order something or _I _will order for you." He told me coolly.

Damn Vampires and their pushiness! "_Fine_." I bit out. I turned towards the butler with a helpless sigh. "Pancakes please." The butler turned to leave but Godric stopped him.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, milk, and orange juice. Make it quick, Frederick." He sounded so bored and detached but his eyes told me he wasn't impressed with me and my lack of eating.

"Glad to see you're so concerned." I muttered, looking down at my hands. Why the hell hadn't Eric noticed I hadn't eaten all damn day? _Because he's too busy trying to save your little human life, you idiot. Oh, yeah. _

"You seeked me out to speak to me?" Godric asked, at least someone was getting to the point here.

"Um, yes. I wanted to know what you know about Bonds. Since Vampires are...close to their Makers blood wise I wanted to know if that." I could barely get the words out. "If the Makers could be attached to whomever their proteges are Bonded with?" My heart pounded in my chest and I knew he could hear it, if not feel it.

Godric said nothing, and I remained looking down at my hands. My food came and Frederick put a few plates of steaming food in front of me including a pitcher of orange juice and a cup of chilled milk.

"_Eat_, Sookie." Godric demanded.

The food smelled too good to deny. I lifted my head to see the food and was startled to find Godric staring at me...staring at me with a similar look I got from Eric. However Eric's was stare no matter if he was angry or happy was filled with love for me. Godric's was...I couldn't decipher it and that was going to drive me crazy.

"First tell me why you're asking." Godric inquired.

I stuffed my mouth full of pancake, giving me time to stall. That didn't last long. "I don't know how to explain it. I get this feeling some when you're around, like you're apart of me...it's weird. It making it very difficult to be around you because I find myself wanting to be near you. But...I'm Eric's. I love him, and I don't want anything to change. I thought it could be something else." Finding some courage in the bottom of my stomach I looked at Godric. His jaw was set to stone and he was glaring at me. This was beginning to be the usual for us.

"When Eric turned you, I felt it. I felt him become a part of you and you in him...and me. i kept this to myself because I am happy that my child is happy, and in love. It is most upsetting for me to have feelings for anyone but I have them and I'll continue to suppress them. Because love for you, or anyone will doom me. We will not speak on this anymore, it'll only lead to pain. And that is a feeling I haven't' felt since before I was turned. Bye, Sookie. " And before I could reply he vanished from my sight


	18. The Other Me

I wanted to believe that my life would turn around. Go back to normal. You know before werewolves and an asswipe of a vampire were after me. That didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

It was a week after my talk with Godric. a week after Eric told me that Godric was incapable of living. I sighed and slid out of the bed I shared with my love Eric and padded down stairs for breakfast. Now that I'd been here Eric had moved in a human chef into the house.

It was a woman named Aggie; middle aged, short, with wise eyes. She only worked in the morning's and at lunchtime and she stayed in her room all night long until the Vampires in the house slept. Which was something a smart one would do. Don't want to witness the activities of the supernatural, those who did usually vanished.

I sat at the dining room table in silence and once she delivered my breakfast to the table she turned back to the kitchen. I stopped her. "Why don't you sit with me?"

She hesitated in the doorway. Her red head turning from me to the table. "The supes..." She muttered, mentioning the trusted supernatural beings that guarded the castle. They watched over me closely but I ignored them. They knew to keep a distance when I was awake though so I knew they weren't in the corridors unless I called them.

"_Please_?" I plead.

She shook her head as if she knew sitting with me was a bad idea. But she had to be lonely, she talked to no one and sat in her room all day. As I sat at the head of the table she sat at the left seat. It was oddly reminiscent of how Godric sat at the head and I was in Aggie's seat.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I introduced myself, I had never talked to her before. Eric had introduced us and that had been that.

She smiled, "Aggie." I didn't blame her for keeping her lastname to herself. Anyone can before an enemy.

The feast was too much for me so we both made plates and dug into our food. After I was mid way through mine I looked up to her. "How do you like it here?"

She looked around before leaning towards me. "I don't."

I shrugged, "I don't blame you, it seems haunted."

She swallowed her mouthful of food and stared at me with wonder. "Do you know?"

I put my fork down. "Know what?"

She glanced towards the open doorway, looking for guards. "The room on the top floor...the story. You know?"

I shook my head, pushing my plate away from. "I've heard nothing."

"The story is everywhere, it has been since before my grandmother was even thought of." Aggie said.

"Tell me it."

"We're not supposed to speak of it...these walls hold sec-"

I had to stop her from talking herself out of explaining. "You're safe, Aggie."

She sighed, settling into her seat. "Centuries ago there was a woman named Aggie, powerful being. They never knew what she was but she turned heads. One day she turned the head of Eric Northman...he fell head over heels for her. He won her heart and they were together. Soon he introduced her to his 'family'. Donovan fell for Sana also, they say as soon as he saw her he loved her. He wanted to take her from Eric because of something that Eric had once taken from him. Sana was said to love them both but she still chose Eric."

"Eric was in love before?" I muttered to myself, still stuck on that bit of information. Eric had never mentioned being in love with another woman. Was she still in love with her?

Aggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, but once Godric saw how she was turning the brothers against one another. Once he saw the destruction she brought, the _ruin_, he took matters into his own hands. Godric drained Sana dry. The brothers never forgave one another. Donovan was sent away and Eric stayed with Godric."

So that explained why Donovan and Eric hated one another. This explained why Eric said Godric was _incapable of love. _The fury I saw in Eric's eyes...was he remembering what was once his? Sana...

"What does this have to do with the room at the top floor?"

She smiled and leaned even more close. "They say her coffin is upstairs...and isn't empty."

"She was a vampire?"

Aggie shrugged again, taking a deep gulp of coffee. "Ah, no one knows."

* * *

"Pam I can do it myself." I argued. Pam was dressing me on Eric's orders and I wasn't a fan.

Pam smiled at me from behind me, I watched her grimace as she started pulling on the corset strings at my back in the mirror. The corset pushed my breasts up to my neck, and made my waist tinier than I'd ever seen it.

"No, Eric has ordered me to make you all pretty for tonight." She said pulling the strings. "So that's what I'm going to do." After tightening the strings she grabbed the flowing skirt that matched it.

"Eric never mentioned who we were going to meet."

"We're going to meet a friend of mine." Eric said from the doorway, startling me. Pam gave both of us a look of annoyance and vanished in the way vampires often did. This was the second time I had seen him since he had woke up. Before I could bring up Sana he had left to take care of things and he hadn't shown his face since.

Now he was dressed, and ready for the party. My mouth watered at the sight of him. He looked ravishing in a dark blue suit, his white blouse underneath feathered out in a trend that was lost centuries ago. On him it could have been instantly brought back into style. His eyes sparkled like sapphires and his eyes were only for me at that moment.

"I feel like we've barely spoken to one another this week." I admitted, settling in the security of his arms, looking up.

He brushed his knuckles down my cheek, smiling slightly. "I'm doing my best to protect you."

"I know, baby." I sighed, lifting up to kiss his lips. "Do you ever...ever regret meeting me? I feel like I've only brought you problems."

He chuckled, "Silly little girl...Sookie I would take on the world for _you_. Time and time again, for millennia's." I didn't doubt him.

"I love you." _With all of my heart..._

"And I love you, my lover." Eric's eyes roamed down my body. My legs bare since I hadn't put my skirt on yet. "You look beautiful." He growled, tossing me on top of the bed and sliding between my legs.

I giggled, as I fruitlessly wrestled him. "Eric, we don't have time."

His fangs scraped the side of my neck. "I rush for no one, I am Eric." And his hands dipped into the band of my underwear. He forced my legs further apart and kissed me as his fingers parted the lips of my sex and plunged inside.

I moaned and squeezed his shoulders. His long expert fingers curved into me as the pulled in and out. Stretching and filling me like no one else could. I heard the sound of his pants unzipping and then he was inside of me. Deep and hard, his body slamming into mine the most pleasurable way.

I cried out his name, and he groaned into my neck. My fingers dug into him and I surrendered to him. "Come for me, lover." He ordered, his hands clenching my waist, his nail biting into my ass. Eric's hips worked my body relentlessly and I hadn't a choice but to subbcomb. My walls squeezed him as I came and he thrusted into me faster as he met his own climax.

"Sookie." He moaned into my ear. His body slackened until he lay on top of me sated. The sex was quick, and hot. Leaving me more relaxed than I had been ten minutes ago.

I closed my eyes in bliss...but once I opened them I wasn't with Eric anymore.

Claudine my fairy godmother was glaring at me as I sat propped up by a tree. I was in Fairy Land again. I stood up and found I wasn't even in my corset, instead I was dressed in a tunic which was a standard for this fairy realm.

"You have to be kidding me, what is it this time Claudine?" I snarled as I stalked up to her.

"Oh hush you'll be back to your bloodsucker in no time. You found out about your past self...we need to talk about that."

That stopped me right in my tracks. "Come again?"

"Sanatha. You." She explained.

"You mean Sana?" I asked, my heart dropping from my chest into my stomach.

"They called you Sana, but your given name was Sanatha. Sanatha, your former self fell for Eric Northman and she died at the hands of his Master. You died then because you were worthless to them, Sana-"

"My name is Sookie!" I bit out.

"You fell for him back then and you were murdered by their hands-"

"Eric _didn't _kill me, Claudine!" I screamed. I was overwhelmed, my body racked with pain that tightened around my heart.

"He was the reason why you were! He couldn't protect you, he _failed_." She fired back.

I looked away, running a feeling through my hair. "I love him..."

Claudine cackled bitterly. "Which one Sanatha, hmn? I watched you fall...I watched _you _die as the one you loved drained you dry."

I remembered Aggie's story and I was left shocked. "Godric?"

"He murdered you. And had the nerve to say 'goodbye my love' right as your eyes glazed over. You see his prodigies were worth more than you to him."

This was too much to take it. I knew who I truly loved and it was Eric Northman, my lover, my world...damn the past.

_But_... "Do I look like Sanatha?"

"No. You are much more beautiful now, kind, even smarter if you could believe it." She said, her eyes softening as she remembered. "I bet they know...that you're the reincarnated Sanatha. You have her eyes still."

"You're not slick Claudine, I know you're not trying to help me out. You want me away from Eric because it'll help out your little fairy career. Send me back to Eric, he'll explain."

Claudine smiled. "Of course." She replied smugly and then I woke up.

It seemed unbelievable that Eric and I had fell in love centuries our souls collided and created such irrevocable chaos. And now fate had brung us back t strung us together and made us madly in love again. This time I hoped that I wouldn't be doomed to death, I wished that I would get my forever.

**Thank you for continuing to read this story. Feel free to leave a review or message.**

**A/N This is NOT a Godric/Eric/Donovan/Sookie fanfiction. If I didn't clarify it for you all Sanatha who lived CENTURIES ago had fallen in love with Eric. And when she Bonded with him Godric and Donovan were caught into the Bond. Donovan and Eric feuded over Sanatha and Godric killed her to rescue his sons from the destruction they were causing in everyone's lives. Eric sent Donovan away and that was that. Now it is Sookie who has fallen in love with Eric and she's ONLY in love with him. There are plenty of stories when other people in the blood line are effected by Bonding. It doesn't mean they're going to be together.**

**The only person Sookie will be having sex with is Eric. There will not be any threesomes, or triangles. I appreciate every single one of you who reads my True Blood fanfiction. But I can only listen to myself when I am writing, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
